Dime Mentiras
by MaxxLD
Summary: ¿Que es lo mas confuso? sin dudas el AMOR, muchas personas tratamos de encontrarlo sin exito, muchas otras lo tienen a su lado y no lo reclaman como suyo y otras pasan su vida escapando de el, pero algo inevitable es que siempre nos atrapa. capitulo 12up!
1. Chapter 1

Estoy muy, muy emocionado por que esta es mi tercera fanfic (producción), adoro leer ,ya que soy un adolescente esto no es muy bien visto por las personas que me rodean pero no me importa, esta historia es especial para celebrar que pase de año y que llevo tres historias (mías) no completas, pero es como los discos, una versión tiene tantos tracks pero los dejan inconclusos para la versión especial y así sucesivamente OK, esta historia será parecida (claro que no serán tracks si no episodios) espero que les guste, usare un trama poco peculiar de mi, la verdad me acercare mas a mi hermano (Takeruguiltypleasure9) ya que su mayor producción fue "Midnight" espero que les guste. El titulo original es muy explicito y atrevido así que lo deje así XD.

* * *

Sexo [Original of Wings of Hope]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

* * *

¿ADOLECSENCIA?

_-Adoro el aroma de la mañana, huele como… como… ¡no se! Pero es delicioso._

-¡T.K. levántate hay que ir a la escuela!

_-Cierto, la escuela… espero que todos mis amigos sigan ahí, especialmente Davis, este año me toca molestarlo._

_-_¡T.K.!

-¡ya voy mamá! ._es algo tedioso levantarte a las 5:20am para ir a la escuela, extraño los días de primaria por que me levantaba mas tarde, ahora que estoy en tercero de secundaria me han quitado casi 2 horas de sueño… pero creo que lo vale, me divierto mucho en la escuela con mis amigos._

-¡T.K.!

-¡ya voy, no desesperes!

-¿Qué?

-¡nada, nada!_nunca le había dicho eso a mi mamá, espero que no se enoje conmigo- _me levante con sueño de mi cama y dispuse a dirigirme al baño con intenciones de darme una ducha caliente ¡aaaaaaaaa!

-¡se ve olvido decirte T.K. que se acabo del gas!

-¿¡y me lo dices ahora!? _Odio bañarme con agua fría pero si no lo hago mamá me molesta con que 'con ese cabello pareces vago, péinate… y encima de eso no te bañas que bonito' es algo mandona me pero de saber que con papá siempre peleo que me digan vago no esta mal haha.-_¡el shampoo se acabo!

-usa del otro.

-¡pero es para cabello ondulado a chino!

-¡no importa, no te va a hacer chino con una aplicada!

-¡diablos! OK-me puse un poco de shampoo para cabello chino en la cabeza y comencé a enjabonar hasta que la espuma apareció. -_Después de la escuela iré a comprar un shampoo para cabello lacio en el centro comercia._

-¿¡ya terminaste T.K.!?

-¡no, aun no!

-¡T.K. pareces mujer… ni yo me tardo tanto en el baño como tu!

-ya empezó. _El agua fría me recuerda cuando caí con Kari al río por accidente, desde ese momento Tai nunca me tuvo confianza otra vez, me ha costado mucho ganarme a la familia de Kari desde ese incidente pero estoy seguro que Kari sabe que no fue con mala intención._

Termine de bañarme y me cambie lo más rápido posible, ya que si no lo hago mamá seguro me sigue regañando…

-ya estoy listo.

-hasta que te dignas a salir del baño, ¿vas a desayunar T.K.?

-no mamá, no me da tiempo, es mejor que ya me valla no quiero un reporte el primer día de clases.

-jaja, ya te dije que ami no me vengas con reportes por que te castigo.

-pero mamá, un reporte es común es todos.

-bueno, ya te dije, igual con tus calificaciones, no quiero 8 ni 7 por que sino se te acaba la computadora, adiós celular, no video juegos y sobre todo se acaban las salidas con tus amiguitos y las ofrecidas de tus amigas.

-¡no te expreses de mis amigas así! ¿las conoces por lo menos?.... ¿mmm? ¡NO! así que mejor guárdate tus comentarios.

-¿Cómo dijiste T.K.?

-lo que escuchaste, así que hazme el favor de que esta sea la ultima vez de que te expreses así de mis amistades.

-ya mejor lárgate mocosito irrespetuoso.

-ja, mira quien habla, la diosa de la rectitud y del respeto.

-¿así?... pues por lo menos no parezco vago sin bañarme y no ando con ese gorro de mariguano perdido.

-para que lo sepas si me baño y mejor que tu a y otra cosa… el gorro me lo hizo mi abuelita, así que mejor te calmas.

-adolescente

-menopáusica.

-suficiente… ¡T.K. Takaishi! Castigado por un mes.

-eso no te quita lo menopáusica.

-¡dos meses!

-sabes que… ya me harte de pelear ¿Por qué no podemos llevar una vida normas como hace dos años?

-por tus cambios.

-eso no es excusa, desde que sales con el tal Jonathan me dices así.

-si, pero no es excusa para que me insultes.

-bueno, hacemos esto… ya no te insulto pero deja de criticar mi forma de vestir ¿si?

-bien.

-_OK espero que esto funcione, de otra forma mamá y yo acabaremos matándonos-pensé algo perturbado; _yallevo más de la mitad del camino hacia la escuela y no veo a nadie conocido, solo a: _las chicas de la banda Dark estas me dan miedo, se me quedan mirado muy raro, como si me quisieran hacer algo._

_-_¡hola T.K.!

-_esa voz… la conozco esa es… _¡Kari!

-¡T.K.!-me grito muy emocionada-¿Cómo has estado T.K.?-me pregunto para después abrazarme.

-muy bien Kari ¿y tú?-le pregunte correspondiendo al abrazo.

-genial, por lo visto no eres el único que tomo color en estas vacaciones.

-¿de que hablas?  
-mírate, ya no eres tan blanco como antes… tomaste un color como el de Davis.

-¡Tan moreno! Tendré que comprar una crema aclaradora.

-jaja, no, no tanto pero ya tienes mas color.

-jaja… dime ¿Cómo te la pasaste?

-bien gracias… conocí a un chico muy lindo.

-¿Qué?-en ese momento sentí algo raro en el estomago, como si un hueco me provocara dolor y después un escalofrío que me recorrió toda la espalda dejándome paralizado.

-si, lindo chico pero algo creído así que no le hice mucho caso.

-ahh, que bien.

-¿y tu?

-pues la playa fue lo mas lejos que Salí.

-jajaja… debiste acompañarnos de vacaciones.

-tu familia no me quiere cerca tuya.

-mi familia si te quiere y mucho en especial mis papas.

-¿Por qué?

-no se… dicen que eres un chico muy atento y que me cuida mucho, que res como mi segundo hermano.

-¿eso sientes por mi?

-¿Cómo?-Kari mostró un leve sonrojo en su lindo rostro… ¿lindo?

-¿siente una cariño de hermano hacia mi?

-no T.K. siento algo mas… no espera no eso no...

-¡chicos!-grito una voz chillona, ambos volteamos para ver quien o que era.

-¿Davis?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

-si, ¿Cómo han estado?

-bien-contestamos juntos.

-pero… te cambio la voz-afirmo Kari.

-si, ahora esta es mi voz de hombre.

-si pero afeminado.

-¡oye T.K.!

-¿Qué quieres? Te escuchas como si te estuvieran estrangulando los testículos con la puerta.

-jajajajaja-se echo a reír Kari.

-jaja, que gracioso.

-pues si lo fue Davis, admítelo, tu voz es como la de una niña.

-no tanto Kari, tu dulce voz no suena así… no espera tu voz no suena así-rápidamente un sonrojo asomo en mi rostro.

-¡Kari, Kari!

-¡es Yolei chicos vengan!

-si ya vamos-contesto Davis a la invitación-si piensas que Kari te ara caso con empalagosas palabras de tus estupidos poemas déjame bajarte de tu nube y decirte que esta muy lejos de tus posibilidades amigo, las chicas de ahora buscan acción y no la acción que tu piensas, sino la acción en la cama si las tienes felices en la cama serán tuyas y Kari no es la acepción.

-mira… chico con la voz de prostituta reprimida… si yo quiero hablarle así a Kari es mi problema y talvez si, podría ser que las chicas de ahora solo quieren que las lleves a la cama pero si yo me entero que te acostaste con Kari ten por seguro que te golpeo.

-así pues hay que verlo… ¿Quién se lleva primero a Kari a la cama?

-¡eres un depravado!-grite antes de golpearlo lo mas fuerte posible en el rostro-¿te gusta acostarte con la que se deje eh? Puedes hacerlo hasta que te de una enfermedad pero no toque a Kari!-seguía arriba de el golpeándolo; los nudillos me molían pero como podía pensar que Kari es una cualquiera… eso ni yo me lo perdono.

-¡ya vasta T.K.!

-¡vamos pelea cobarde! ¿o que… el valor no es suficiente?

-¡ya T.K. deja a Davis!-grito Yolei desde atrás.

-ahí esta…-lo solté y el cayó en el suelo… no le salía sangre o no hasta donde yo vi ya que se levanto rápidamente y se fue corriendo al baño.

-¿Qué paso T.K.? ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-por degenerado Yolei, dice que Kari es una cualquiera y que el va a hacer lo posible para acostarse con ella.

-¿eso dijo?

-si, es un asqueroso.

-¿desde cuando proteges a Kari?

-desde siempre… ¿Por qué?

-no, por nada.

-es mejor que me valla al salón, las clases están por empezar.

-si T.K.-Salí corriendo de donde estaba y dispuse a buscar el salón de tercero de secundaria, tarde un poco pero logre encontrarlo… éramos pocos, calcule unos 15 o 18 y entre ellos Kari, Ken y Davis que lucia algo mal.

-hola chicos.

-hola T.K.-saludo Ken-¿Cómo has estado?

-bien gracias-conteste amablemente.

-hipócrita-me dijo Davis.

-pervertido.

-agresivo.

-maricon

-bipolar.

-bastardo.

-¡ya T.K., no soporto que te comportes así!

-lo siento Kari… es que Davis me desespera.

-lo se, a la mayoría pero no hablas tan vulgar.

-si Kari.

-jaja a T.K. lo controla Kari.

-mejor cállate Davis, por que todos te tienen ganas incluida yo-dijo molesta Kari.

-discúlpame Kari.

-¡ya alumnos! Es hora de comenzar las clases.

-¿Quién es?-le pregunte a Kari.

-es el maestro asesor.

-a… ¿y que hace o que dice?

-es el maestro encargado del grupo.

-aaa… ¿todos tienen uno de esos?

-hay tontito, claro que si… mejor pon atención si no nos pueden castigar.

-si Kari.

-entonces así trabajaremos todo el año.

-me perdí de mucho Kari.

-tranquilo, solo habla de cómo se calificara y todo eso.

-sabes Kari me agrada tenerte siempre a mi lado.

-ami también…-Kari y yo estábamos cerca muy cerca, podía disfrutar del perfume que tenia y contemplar mas de cerca sus bellos ojo… ¡Oh! ¿me estoy enamorando de Kari?

-¿sabes…?

-¿Qué Kari?

-tu me gus…

-¡la parejita que se quieren besar!

-¿¡que!?-gritamos al unísono

-¿me prestan atención?

-si maestro-el sonrojo en ambos era muy notable… ¿es posible que Kari sienta lo mismo que yo?

-este año entraron dos nuevos compañero… el es Aaron.

El chico se veía simpático y divertido, era algo alto, posiblemente unos pocos centímetros mas bajo que yo, cabello oscuro chino en las puntas pero lacio el resto.

-y el es Zaid.

-este era mas alto, como de mi estatura… piel blanca pero bronceada, cabello oscuro y rebelde como el mío, se ve que es muy amistoso e inocente… pobre chico aquí no durara mucho.

-Zaid y Aaron siéntese donde se acomoden-ordeno el profesor, los chicos se sentaron junto a mi y a Kari.

-hola-saludo Aaron.

-hola-dijo Kari amablemente.

-bueno chicos, esta hora es libre para que se puedan conocer mejor.

-¡perfecto!-grito Davis.

-así que son nuevos.

-así es… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-T.K., ¿y el tuyu?

-Zaid, mucho gusto.

-oye Zaid… ¿Qué te gusta?-pregunto Kari.

-mmm… la escuela por que convivo por mis amigos… la verdad las matemáticas me aburren y me encanta el basquetbol amiga.

-soy Kari… y a T.K. también le gusta jugar basquetbol.

-me gustaría tener un juego contigo.

-ami también.

-bueno, bueno… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Aaron.

-en la escuela… discúlpenlo, se aburre muy fácil.

-¿son amigos?-pregunte curioso.

-si, muy buenos amigos.

-e y yo nos conocemos desde niños y siempre nos toca en la misma escuela-afirmo Aaron.

-¡que suerte! Igual a T.K. y a mi.

-Kari vamos al salón de computación.

-¿para que T.K.?

-necesito decirte algo.

-OK, vengan chicos.

-si-contestaron los niños nuevos.

-_no pero solo tu y yo..._

-¿este es su salón de computación?

-así es-contesto Kari ante la pregunta de Zaid.

-el de nosotros del año pasado era un salón con 15 computadoras viejas y con Internet muy lento.

-bueno, esta escuela tiene muchas computadoras y el Internet es muy rápido.

-¡yo quiero una!-grito Aaron.

-toma la que quieras-le dije divertido.

-siiii!-el chico tomo una computadora y la encendió, comenzó a hacer cosas mientras nosotros nos conocíamos mejor.

-¿así que e gusta el basquetbol?

-así es T.K., junto con Aaron hacemos una combinación muy buena.

-¿Qué te gusta estudiar?-pregunto Kari poniendo atención a cada palabra.

-pues la química me gusta mucho, ingles… computación y los deportes.

-jajaja… eres muy gracioso Zaid.

-¡chicos esta computadora me esta llamando!

-¿Qué?-pregunto Zaid-¿Cuánta hierba te metiste?

-idiota, ven a ver-los tres nos paramos de las sillas y fuimos a ver la computadora.

-¿ven?

-cierto… ¿Qué es?

-… ese es… ¿Gatomon?

-¿Gatomon?-pregunto sorprendido.

-¿Gatomon?-preguntaron los otros dos.

-¿Gatomon que haces ahí?

-Karii… te necesita… mos… ven… T.K…. también… eres tu… los necesita el…

-no te entiendo Gatomon.

-tranquila Kari, esto debe ser una broma.

-no, ve…-de repente la pantalla se torno negra y las luces del salón se fueron, como eran de noche aun no se podía distinguir nada, después perdí la conciencia y todo quedo negro….

-¡T.K.!, ¡T.K.! levántate T.K.

-¿Qué paso Zaid?

-¿Dónde estamos?

-¿eh?

-este animalito me dice que es el digimundo

-¿animalito?

-si, mira…

-¡pero si es un Poyomon!

-¿Poyomon?... suena lindo….

* * *

Espero que les guste… esta vez tratare de combinar lo mejor posible la aventura con el romance y cosas así como ya saben, esto será como el fic de mi hermano (Midnight) pero algo mas fuerte y con digimon


	2. Chapter 2

-_ya te dije que lo cambies… ¡no tienes edad para eso!_

-vamos madre relájate… no es para tanto alboroto basta con camiar esas cinco letras.

-_¡ya te dije que lo cambies!_

_-_¡que te calmes!

-_¡ami no me grites igualado!_

_-_ustedes sabrán perdonar… mi mamá vio el nombre de esta historia y se altero un poco así que lo cambie a un mas "apto para mi edad" (dios ya tengo 14 estoy lo suficientemente grande para hacer y decidir mis cosas, si viera las cosas que escribió mi hermano el puro y santo de la familia, uuu se muere)

¿Amor? [Original of Wings of Hope]

Fanfiction

(Nota para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

-¿Poyomon?

-si, así se hace llamar esta extraña y hermosa bolita blanca.

-¿me recuerdas Poyomon?

-no, lo siento… ¿Quién eres?

-vamos… has un esfuerzo soy T.K.

-no, lo siento.

-¿Cómo es posible que no me recuerdas?

-no, tu me debes estar confundiendo con otro.

-¡Zaiiiiiiiiid!

-¿Aaron?

-¿el también esta aquí?

-no sabia…

-¿Dónde estas?

-¡hey… hey!

-¿Qué haces Zaid!

-es algo que hacemos cuando uno busca al otro y no lo encuentra.

-¡ahí estas!

-¿Qué pasa Aaron?

-mira esto… y Kari tiene un gato.

-¿Qué es eso Aaron?

-es un… es un… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas amiguito?

-Frimon-este amiguito no lo había visto antes… era como el Ñaramon de Kari pero amarillo y con algo muy raro alrededor de su cabeza.

-¿y Kari?

-valla, valla… ¿interesado T.K.?

-¿de que hablas?-pregunte haciéndome el loco y volteando a otro lado.

-vamos T.K…. te gusta.

-¡ya dime donde esta Aaron!

-estaba atrás de mi.

-¡T.K.!

-¿Kari?... ¡vamos corran!

-¿Qué?

-no escuchaste Zaid… ven conmigo.

-a si.

Corrimos hasta llegar al lugar de donde provenía el grito de Kari.

-¡T.K.!

-¡ya llegue!

-¡mira!... ¡es Gatomon!

-¿tanto para esto?

-¿no te alegra ver a nuestros amigos?

-me alegraría si viera a Patamon.

-OK… ¡ya puedes salir!

-¿Quién ya puede salir Kari?-pregunto aun atónito Aaron.

-T.K…. atrás tuyo…

-¡T.K. ten cuidado una horrible rata con alas esta atrás de ti!

-¡no grites Aaron!... de seguro es Patamon.

-¿eh?-gire la cabeza incrédulo de lo que me habían dicho pero mi expresión de tristeza cambio a una sonrisa inmensa al ver a mi amigo Patamon volando tras mío.

-¡T.K.!

-¡Patamon!

-que linda escena…

-no seas cursi Zaid.

-pero ve lo felices que están.

-es falso… todo esto es falso…de seguro estamos en un escenario de alguna obra de teatro o filmamos una película.

-¿seguro que estas bien Aaron?... creo que esto te esta afectando algo.

-no… ve todo se ve tan irreal… como si lo hubieran pintado niños de kinder.

-¿con Cariola?

-con acuarela.

-a… ¿Qué hacemos aquí Kari?-pregunto Zaid.

-Gatomon me lo estaba explicando pero no le puse atención por que me emocione mucho al verla.

-eso explica por que no parpadeabas… esa expresión de adolescente drogada no es común en ti Kari.

-que mala eres Gatomon

-OK, dejemos eso atrás… los llame a ustedes por que este mundo los necesita una vez más.

-disculpa gato parlanchín ¿me puedo ir?

-no… también los necesitamos a ustedes.

-¿ami?

-si, a ti

-pero… yo nunca pude pasar un día acampando, las aventuras me gustan pero no vivirlas.

-vamos Zaid… demuestra valor.

-¿valor?

-siéntate Zaid y escucha al gato.

-se llama Gatomon-protesto Kari.

-bueno eso.

-¿me puedo sentar a tu lado Kari?

-si T.K.

-_y dice que no le interesa… si le gusta_

_-lo se Zaid, no soy tonto._

-como les decía… el digimundo los necesita, hace poco tiempo una niña logro entrar a la fuerza al digimundo con una especie de Digivice morado, todos pensamos que seria una niña común y buena pero nos equivocamos; resulto ser una niña que experimento con los digimon.

-¿Qué tipos de experimentos… Gato…mon?

-veras… ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Zaid y el es mi amigo Aaron

-pues la niña hacia digievolucionar a los digimon con ese aparato, pero al hacerlo los infectaba.

-¿los hacia enfermar?

-no seas tonto Zaid, es Ovio que los hacia malos.

-así es-afirmo Gatomon

-increíble… nunca pensé ver progreso en tu persona… salvo en el basquetbol

-jajaja.

-jajaja.

-jajaja.

-jajaja

-que risa… prosigue.

-gracias, ahora la niña tiene a los digimon bajo su control.

-¿Cómo otro emperador?-pregunte molesto.

-si, pero esta vez no controla a los campeones, se enfoca en los de ultimo nivel.

-¿Cómo lo hace?

-creo un virus que hace que el digimon se convierta en su esclavo pero los convierte en atributo virus.

-¿tiene algún digimon acompañante?

-Chimairamon.

-¿regreso?-pregunto Kari aterrada.

-tranquila, no dejare que te haga nada-la reconforte mientras la abrazaba algo tímidamente por la reacción que podría tener al tocarla.

-lo se-me susurro.

-si, reunió los datos que aun se encontraban dispersos y los reacomodo, así fue como lo trajo a la vida.

-¿los demás?-pregunto Kari angustiada por la respuesta.

-están bien… salvo Agumon.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunte sorprendido.

-¿esta bien?

-¿Quién es Agumon?-pregunto Zaid.

-¿crees que si fijo tener la pelota mientras tu la tienes seria una buena jugada?

-¡estamos hablando en serio y tu sales con tus tácticas de juego!

-lo siento Zaid… solo se me ocurrió.

-Agumon esta bien… bueno si el estar bajo el poder maligno de esa mocosa y transformado en Skullgreymon es estar bien… si.

-¿lo transformo en Skullgreymon?

-si T.K.

-pobre Agumon-expreso Kari.

-_valla, valla… otros cuatro están aquí._

_-_¿Quién es?

-_supongo que es de mala educación no presentarse._

_-_¿Dónde estas?

-¡aquí!... mi nombre es Cinthia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Kari.

-solo vine a hacer unos inocentes experimentos con los digimon.

-¡estas loca!

-shh… niña… no hagas tanto alboroto, el rubio de ojos azules seguro no le gustas así.

-¿de que hablas?

-vamos se nota el amor que le tienes.

-¡estas mal!

-OK… si no es así… supongo que no te importara que me la lleve.

-¿Qué?

-Myotismon… tómala-la chica trono los dedos e inmediatamente un Myotismon salio del suelo para atrapar a Kari y raptarla.

-¡T.K!

-¡Kari!

-muy tarde… ya se la llevo.

-¿Dónde esta?

-supongo que si te digo… iras por ella y eso ami no me conviene… ¡Chimairamon!

-¿Quién?

-corre Zaid.

-¿Por qué?

-¿no escuchaste al gato?... Chimairamon es malo.

-¡Chimairamon Cabeza de serpiente!-una poderosa bola de fuego verde hizo su aparición desde el cielo, provocando así que todos cayéramos al piso.

-les dejo un regalo… ¡Warumonzaemon!

-¡no!

…

…

En las montañas

…

…

-tus amigos y tu novio están peleando… no les doy mas de cinco minutos.

-¡cállate!

-lo siento… supongo que quieres que te libere ¿no?

-si

-perfecto.

-¿Qué?

-si… mira-la chica presiono un botón y libero a Kari.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-por que se que no te iras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-tus amigos y tu novio no pudieron contra Warumonzaemon… el los tiene presos y viene para este lugar.

-¡déjalos ir!

-no, ellos me ayudaran a terminar con mi experimento.

-¿Qué experimento?

-¿recuerdas a Machindramon?

-¿el Darkmaster?

-si.

-si.

-tu novio el rubio tiene algo que me ayudara a controlar a los nivel mega.

-¡¿estas loca?!

-si… a… supongo que debo decir que tu novio morirá o saldrá muy lastimado.

-¿Qué?

-si… el proceso para obtener su espíritu rebelde es muy doloroso.

-¡T.K. no es rebelde!

-¿lo conoces a fondo?

-si

-¿sabes lo que le gusta… lo que le incomoda… quien le gusta?

-si…

-¿sabes realmente sobres sus mas profundos sentimientos?

-…

-¡no lo sabes!... T.K. tiene muchos aspectos desconocidos para muchos.

-¿tu como sabes?

-debo decir que ni yo se todo… pero lo que si se es que es rebelde… un buen chico pero una parte de el es rebelde.

-_cañones giga._

_-_¿Qué pasa?

-Machindramon esta alterado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Skullgreymon!

-¡no lo hagas pelear!

-tiene un instinto muy agudo por las paleas… es único que le puede ganar.

-pero en nivel ultra… Machindramon es mega.

-pobre niña ingenua… el nivel no tiene nada que ver.

-_golpe de fe_

_-_¿Qué?

-¡Angemon!

-¿Cómo digievoluciono?

-T.K. tiene ese don.

-¿Qué?

-_Kari_

_-_¡T.K.!

-_¡estas bien!_

_-_lo estoy.

-esto no esta bien… ¿Qué le hicieron a Warumonzaemon?

-pues se puede decir que lo sobornamos…-contesto Zaid.

-así es… ahora prepárate para morir

-¿así?... ¡Machindramon yChimairamon!

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunte tomando de la mano a Kari.

-¡divievolucionen!

-¿Qué?-expresamos los dos al unísono.

-¡que el poder de las tinieblas le otorguen a este Digivice el poder para llevar acabo la mega digievolucion…!

-¿estas loca Cinthia!

-Millenniumon-de repente unas sombras comenzaron a rodear a la chica, lo siguiente fue ver como las mismas sombras cubrían completamente a los dos digimon.

-¡salgamos de aquí!-grito Aaron.

-si-contestamos los tres…


	3. Chapter 3

¿Amor? [Original of Wings of Hope]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

(Recuerden que las palabras en cursiva son conversaciones a distancia, las encerradas en comillas cursivas son pensamientos del narrador que en este caso es T.K.)

* * *

¿Celos?

-¡Kari!-grite para llamar su atención ya que estaba parada viendo como las sombras los cubrían.

-¡Kari!-gritaron Zaid y Aaron, pero ella no respondía.

-¡Kari!-le grite por última vez antes que Gatomon la tomara de la mano.

-¿estas bien Kari?-le pregunto Gatomon.

-si… creo.

-vámonos… o podrían matarnos.

Salimos corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-¿crees que pase algo malo Aaron?

-pues como se pintan las cosas creo que si Zaid.

-¡no sean negativos!

-lo siento T.K.-comenzó Zaid-¿pero no crees que esa mocosa trate de capturarnos?

-eso asegúralo… lo que podemos hacer ahora es ir a nuestro mundo.

-¿pero como lo aremos T.K.?

-como siempre Kari… con los Digivices.

-pero ellos no tienen uno.

-¿no?

-¿un que?-pregunto Zaid.

-un Digivice.

-¿Qué es eso T.K.?-pregunto Aaron esta vez.

-es algo así-le dije mientras lo mostraba.

-pues… yo tengo un celular… ¿sirve?-pregunto Aaron.

-lo dudo-respondí.

-¿seguro T.K.?-me pregunto otra vez mientras lo mostraba-¡diablos!

-¿Qué?-pregunto Zaid algo alterado.

-ya no es el mismo modelo que compre hace dos semanas.

-¿de que hablas Aaron?

-mira Zaid… hace un breve momento era un Nokia 5300… ahora mira… es… es…

-¡un Digivice!-expreso Kari.

-¿un que?... esto no puede ser un Digivice.

-claro que si Aaron.

-bueno se parece al de T.K.

-si, así es Aaron pero el tuyo es naranja.

-¡no importa el color Zaid…¡ ¿o si?

-no Aaron-respondí divertido.

-bueno pero no me grites…

-¡es que en ocasiones pienso que eres tarado!

-mejor te calmas… si te tarado a tarado vamos… mejor no me hagas hablar.

-hablas… no seas marica.

-¿marica?

-si… habla.

-me dan ganas de…-Zaid se lanzo contra su amigo y empezó a golpearlo.

-¡paren!-grito asustada Kari.

-¡eres un tonto!

-¡tu mas!

-¡ya basta chicos!-les dije mientras trataba de separarlos.

-¡déjanos en paz T.K.!-grito enojado Aaron.

-¡si!, ¿o quieres entrar a la pelea?

-si le pegan a T.K. se las verán conmigo-dijo Kari en una voz algo siniestra.

-OK… ¿Cómo cambio de tono de voz?-pregunto Zaid mientras no veíamos uno al otro

-no lo se-respondí

-¿actúa T.K.?

-no Aaron…

-pues se le da mucho el drama.

-¡chicos se acerca Milleniumon!-advirtió Patamon.

-¡pero yo no tengo esa cosa!-grito desesperado Zaid.-Kari- la tomo de las manos.-tendré que quedarme… promete que te acordaras de mi.

-pero solo te conozco hace como 3 horas.

-¡no importa!... ¿me recordaras?

-¡ya basta de tanto drama Zaid!-le grite enojado.-¡mira dentro de tu bolsillo!

-¿eh?-metió su mano y saco un Digivice verde.

-¡es como el de T.K.!-grito de emoción.

-¡si que bien!-grite falsamente emocionado.-ahora puedes dejar el drama e irnos.

-si.

-disculpa Poyomon… ¿vienes conmigo?

-si.

-¿y tu Frimon?

-si.

-¿ustedes vienen Gatomon?

-yo de loco me quedo aquí-expreso Patamon.

-yo igual… vámonos.

-¡decidido!-grito Aaron-¿pero como lo aremos?

-sencillo… necesitamos una Televisión-respondió Kari.

-¿y donde esta?-pregunto Zaid.

-¡ahí vienen!-grito Frimon.

-¡ahí hay una!-señalo Gatomon.

-es verdad… vamos T.K.

-si Kari-todos apuntamos los digivices al televisor para que nos llevara a casa.

…

…

…

-¡a salvo!-grito Aaron.

-si… ¿pero… estamos todos?

-no lo se Zaid… ¡T.K.!

-aquí

-Kari

-aquí

-Poyomon.

-aquí.

-Frimon.

-aquí.

-Gato parlanchín

-¡que me llamo Gatomon!

-y la rata alada.

-aquí.

-estamos todos Zaid.

-perfecto… ahora solo queda saber… ¿Qué clase toca?

-nos toca Laboratorio.

-¡yo pido con Kari!-grito Zaid.

-ni loca te aceptaría… ¿verdad Kari?

-¿Por qué no?

-pues por que siempre hemos sido compañeros.

-si… pero déjalo hoy.

-OK… solo hoy.

…

…

…

-buenos días clase.

-hola maestra.

-_me agradas mucho Kari_

_-ami también me caes muy bien._

_-¿Qué te gusta?_

_-¿Qué de que?_

_-si… música, leer, no se._

_-a pues me encanta la banda de "Boys like Girls"… leer no mucho._

_-a pues deberías leer mas… es muy entretenido._

_-pero no lo encuentro atractivo… soy mas a la música._

_-¿te parece si vas a mi casa esta tarde?_

_-no se… quede de ir con Davis._

_-¿el chico del ojo morado?_

_-ese._

_-¿Qué vas a hacer?_

_-no lo se… solo me pidió que fuera con el._

_-mejor ven a la mía y te presto un libro que me gusta mucho._

_-¿de que es?_

_-¿te gusta la fantasía, amor y eso?_

_-me encanta._

_-pues este libro te fascinará._

_-¿y a ti?_

_-a pues a mi la música… dirás que soy muy comercial pero me gusta unas canciones de Britney, Shakira, Aly & AJ., Taylor Swift, Disney._

_-¿te gusta Disney?_

_-pues si…_

_-¡que lindo!_

-¡señorita Kamiya!

-_lo siento maestra._

_-es mejor hablar mas bajo._

_-si, pero… es que nunca conocí a alguien que le guste Disney… en especial un niño._

_-la verdad las películas de Toy Story, Petter Pan, Tinker Bell y otras me gustan mucho._

_-eres uno en un millón._

_-no es para tanto…_

"diablos… si lo sigue adulando lo matare… ¿Quién se cree para coquetear con Kari?, espera… ¿Por qué lo digo?_"_

_-eres muy lindo y tierno… ¿Qué canciones de Disney te gustan?_

"siento que me hierve la sangre al ver como la ve_"_

_-pues me gustan muchas… como la de "Someday My Prince Will Come", "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"… y otras._

_-¡que lindo!_

_-jaja._

"esto no esta bien… siento una atracción por Kari, ¡no eso es imposible!... es solo mi amiga, OK, supongo que no puedo engañarme ¡Me Gusta! Y me da rabia verla con ese Patan_"_

_-es mejor que abramos esta rana o la maestra nos va a castigar._

_-supongo que tienes razón, pero después de la clase nos toca receso, ¿te parece si desayunamos juntos y me platicas mas sobre ti?_

"la pregunta me atravesó el alma… ¡no lo hagas Kari!... solo te quiere enamorar para luego dejarte y conseguirte otra mejor, no lo invites_"_

_-me parece bien… así tenemos mas tiempo y platicamos mas._

_-si._

"lo matare… si se atreve a hacerse novio de Kari lo matare_"_ tenia mi mete fuera de si… solo pensaba en las miles de formas con las que podía matarlo, acido, una pistola, un cuchillo… veneno, mandarlo a la región de los Tiranomon algo así, pero la verdad su desaparición causaría muchas preguntas así que trate de pensar en otra cosa, tome el bisturí y lo clave con fuerza en la rana…

-¡T.K…. idiota, me la enterraste en la mano!

-¡diablos!, lo siento, ¿estas bien?

-¿Cómo voy a estarlo si tengo esa cosa atravesada en la mano?

-como lo siento Aaron… estaba distraído

-es mejor que dejes de ver como Kari coquetea con Zaid y pongas más atención-dijo ente mientras con cuidado sacaba el Bisturí.

-¿esta bien señor Akiyama?

-otra… ¿Cómo lo voy a estas maestra?

-disculpe mi ignorancia… valla a la enfermería y tiene reporte.

-mucho miedo con los reportes

-¡será mejor que lo tenga!... supongo señor Takaishi que cualquier compañero esta en peligro si esta con usted así que trabaja solo.

-si maestra-toda la maldita clase me la pase viendo como Zaid coqueteaba con Kari mas aun las palabras de Aaron me tenían confundido… ¿realmente Kari coqueteaba con Zaid?

…

…

…

-_jajajajaja… eres muy divertida._

_-T.K. me enseño algunos chistes._

_-sabes T.K. me agrada mucho, es muy buen amigo y eso que no lo conozco mucho._

_-es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero mucho._

_-creo que le gustas._

_-¡estas loco Zaid! Yo nuca podría gustarle._

_-¿estas segura?_

_-si._

_-¡que ingenua!_

_-jaja… nunca me había divertido tanto en una clase._

_-bueno la clase de laboratorio en muy aburrida._

_-si, pero contigo me divertí mucho, me duele el estomago de tato reírme._

_-¿Qué vas a desayunar?_

_-no se… algo que compre._

_-no compres nada… mama me puso mucha comida, te invito._

_-pero no quiero quitarte tu desayuno._

_-no me loquitas… es mas ¡me algueras la carga!_

_¿es mucho?_

_-demasiado._

_-bueno. _Los dos buscaron una mesa y se sentaron para desayunar lo que Zaid tenía de comer, yo solo los veía con recelo desde una mesa atrás.

-_y luego Tai lo golpe tan fuerte que lo rompió nuestra primera pecera._

_-`por lo que me cuentas Tai es una persona muy espontánea._

_-no tienes idea._

_-la verdad yo pensé que el **churro** de la mañana me hacia imaginar todo lo que paso._

_-¿churro?_

_-es complicado… jajaja pero por lo que me cuentas el Digimundo es un lugar muy conocido._

_-no por todos._

_-si, solo por los elegidos, la verdad me da miedo pero a la vez emoción._

_-fue exactamente lo que yo sentí la primera vez lo fui a ese mundo._

…

-¿me pudo sentar contigo T.K.?

-si Aaron.

-¿Qué haces?

-viendo como Zaid trata de quitarme a Kari…

-¡te gusta!

-shhh calla, no es por eso, es solo que tengo miedo a que solo la quiera por un momento.

-si algo te puedo confiar de Zaid es que es una naturaleza no esta ser así, el jamás a tenido una novia y dudo que si se le presentara la oportunidad con Kari la tratara así.

-¿nunca a tenido novia?

-no… ¿tu si?

-no tampoco pero no lo creo… todos han tenido por lo menos una.

-si, lo que pasa es que no se le han presentado ninguna oportunidad.

-¿crees que se haga novio de Kari?

-no lo creo… es sabe perfectamente que Kari te gusta.

-¡que no me gusta!

-si no te gustara no te pusieras así.

-bueno… hablemos de otra cosa.

-¿Cómo de que?

-¿Dónde metiste a Frimon?

-a… pues resulta que como olvide la mayoría de mis cosas, en mi casillero sobraba mucho espacio.

-¿lo me tiste ahí?

-pues si, ¿tu donde metiste a la rata con alas?

-se llama Patamon y esta escondido en el salón de computadoras.

-mmm… esa debió ser mi primera opción…

* * *

Churro: pues aquí donde vivo se le dice así a la mariguana, ya ven que la hacen rollito como si fuera un cigarro, pues así se le llama aquí el famoso "Churro de Mota" jaja


	4. Chapter 4

¿Amor? [Original of Wings of Hope]

Fanfiction

(Nota para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

(Recuerden que las palabras en cursiva son conversaciones a distancia, las comillas en cursiva son los pensamientos o descripciones del personaje que en este caso es Kari)

* * *

No diré que es amor

"Supongo que este año va a estar lleno de sorpresas, me sorprendió mucho ver a Gatomon otra vez pero me gusto mucho, T.K. se nota mas maduro… pero amargado, un cuerpo bien torneado, brazos fuertes… ahh!, creo que me estoy saliendo del tema_"_

_-no hay tarea T.K._

_-lo se Aaron… _

_-es mejor que te deje solo T.K._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-ya veras._

"no pudo ser mas oportuno_"_

-hola T.K.

-a… hola Kari, ¿Qué pasa?

-pues nada, ya acabaron las clases… quería saber… pues tu ya sabes… si quieres…

-¡chicos!

-_"_diablos, ¡Zaid!... ¿no te puedes ir?_"_

-¡Zaid!

-hola Kari… ¿lista?

-¿lista?... ¿para que Kari?

-para nada T.K.-conteste nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que para nada?... ¿no recuerdas que quedaste de ir a mi casa?

-¡hola Kari!

"otro… Davis debiste haberte quedado en la enfermería… si no quieres que el otro ojo morado es mejor que te vallas_"_

-Davis… hola-salude hipócritamente.

-¿ya nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-recuerda, a mi casa.

-así… mira Davis, resulta que no podré ir hoy.

-¿Por qué?

-tengo otros planes.

-¿con quien?

-conmigo Davis.

-… ¿y tu eres?

-Zaid… el mejor amigo de Kari.

-¿disculpa?-pregunto T.K. ofendido y enojado.

"dios, que no haya problemas… tan bien que se llevan y se van a pelear por mi… ¡que bien! Nunca tuve a dos personas que se pelearan por mi… ¡tu puedes T.K…! ¿T.K.?_"_

-¿de que hablas T.K.?

-¿Cómo que su mejor amigo?

-si, ella me lo dijo en el descanso.

-¿de verdad Kari?

-no T.K.

-¿no Kari?

-no Zaid… yo no te dije nada de eso.

-bueno… estaba implícito ¿no?

-no.

-bueno, bueno… ¿y yo donde quedo?

-en ningún lugar Davis.

-¿tu quien eres para decir eso T.K.?

-el mejor amigo de Kari… ¡ya estoy harto de ambos!, ven Kari-T.K. me tomo de la mano y me jalo, dejamos parados a Davis y Zaid ambos con cara de "no te la lleves", salimos de la escuela y cruzamos la calle con dirección a mi casa; T.K. no hablaba para nada, se notaba una seriedad y furia en su rostro.

-T.K.-dije en voz baja temerosa de un arrebato de cólera por su parte.

-¿Qué pasa Kari?-me pregunto en el tono dulce y amable característico de el.

-¿Qué paso hace un momento?

-disculpa mi actitud malhumorada pero a nadie le permito que se haga llamarse "tu mejor amigo"

-¿Por que?

-pues siempre hemos sido los mejores amigos… nadie ni nada será mejor amigo de ninguno de los dos.

-¿pero Gatomon y Patamon?

-siento que ellos dos son como parte de nosotros, pero entre nosotros dos es amistad.

-cierto.

-y ya que somos tan amigos… y que no nos molesta hablar abiertamente… pues, tu ya sabes… ¿Qué opinas de…? Bueno no se si quieras responder, pero la verdad me interesa mucho por que eres mi amiga y pues…

-¡ya!-estalle XD-ve al grano.

-el grano es… ¿te gusta Zaid?

-hay si, es tan guapo, inocente y tierno que se me seria imposible no enamorarme de el.

-¿de verdad?

-¡no!, ¿Cómo crees?

-me espantaste.

-jaja, primero me aria novia de Aaron que de Zaid, lo encuentro mas verdadero.

-¿verdadero?

-si, pues como tu sabes, a una chica nos gustan los chicos tiernos, educados e inocentes jaja, pues platicando con el me di cuenta de que el quiere aparentar todo eso.

-explícate.

-el chico me vino con la mentira de que el es lo mas inocente posible, es chico al que le gusta todo para niños.

-jajaja, que falso.

-si, lo peor de todo es que mantuvo su mentira hasta que terminamos de hablar.

-bueno, los hombres hacemos lo necesario para que nos hagan caso.

-si, ¿pero hacer eso?, yo siempre he dicho que no existe algo mejor que la verdad.

-si, pero ya ves.

-desgraciadamente es así.

-¿entonces no te gusta?

-no T.K. por ultima vez.

-jajaja… ¿Qué aras hoy?

-no lo se, pienso descansar o salir al parque a columpiarme.

-¿te parece si nos vemos en el parque a las 6pm?

-ya es muy tarde, tu mamá no te va a dejar.

-ya quedamos en que me va a dar mas libertad.

-OK, te veo en el parque a las 6pm-T.K. se dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo.

"te note nervioso cuando me preguntaste eso… ¡lo vi en tu rostro!... no lo puedes evitar, te pones muy rojo_"_

-¡ya llegue mamá!-le avise.

-_¡si Kari, ¿no vas a comer?!_

-¡si mamá, ya voy!-corrí a mi cuarto a dejar mi mochila, me cambie de ropa y me dirigí a la cocina-¿y Tai?

-salio, dijo que tenia que ir con Matt a un lugar.

-¿otra vez de fiesta?

-no, no lo puede hacer.

-vas a ver como si.

-siéntate Kari, hoy hice germen de trigo y pan integral.

-tienes mucho tiempo libre ¿he?

-si, algo.

-¿Por qué tanta obsesión con la comida de ese tipo?

-mejor no critiques, que por ella te mantiene con ese cuerpo.

"la verdad tengo este cuerpo por que tus cosas me hacen vomitar y nunca tengo nada en el estomago_"_

-ten.

_-_gracias mamá-comí lo mas rápido que mis mandíbulas me permitieron, cada bocado era peor que el anterior, la textura era horrible si lo describo estoy segura de que vomitaran.-¡graci… bugrr… gracia… bugrr… gracias!-¡el baño, el baño! En ese momento pedía que el camino hacia el baño fuera mas corto.

-_¿estas bien Kari?_

-¡de maravilla… Bruggrr!

-_¿segura?_

-nunca me sentí mejor en mi vida-¡nunca eh mentido tanto en mi vida!

Salí del baño, con miedo de que se percataran del olor, aunque se fuera por el drenaje ese olor seguía ahí, el olor tan penetrante del vomito no se quita tan fácilmente y aunque te laves la boca muchas veces el aliento te sigue oliendo mal.-tengo que estar presentable para ir con T.K…. de camino para con T.K. compare unas partillas de meta.

"¿nunca se han sentido comprometidos con alguien o algo sin saber el motivo?... pues así me siento... pero si se el motivo XD… cancele con dos amigos_"_

_-_OK, no voy tarde… espero que ya este ahí-llegue al parque y busque señal de vida… ojos azules y cabello rubio, pero mi desilusión fue cuando no encontré esos ojos color zafiro.-no has llegado aun-susurre en voz melancólica.

-¿Quién no ha llegado aun Kari?

-T.K.

-¿Cómo estas?

-pues bien… no tiene mucho que me dejaste en casa.

-solo 2 horas.

-dos largas horas sin verte.

-¿Qué?

-no, nada… ¿no tuviste problemas con tu mamá?

-no… bueno talvez… ¿puedo columpiarte?

-amm-sonrojada-si-T.K. se dio vuelta y me tomo de la cintura para mecerme delicadamente.

-¿hambre?-me pregunto suavemente, pero no le di respuesta, estaba encantada, el aire que rozaba mi rostro era diferente.

-Kari ¿estas bien?

-si T.K…. ¿Por qué?

-no por nada… _¿quieres ser mi novia?_

-¿perdón?

-que si no quieres un helado.

-haa, ya decía que era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-¿Qué?

-nada… jaja… de chocolate si no es mucha molestia.

-si, dame un momento-T.K. dejo de mecerme y salio corriendo en dirección al señor de los helados.

"soy una tonta… ¿Qué no me quedo claro lo de la ultima vez?..._"_

-aquí tienes.

-gracia T.K…. ¿y tu?

-solo tengo suficiente para uno jaja.

-pero… mejor…

-no Kari… te lo compre a ti.

-mmm… bueno, pero ten.

-no Kari.

-si no lo pruebas me enojo contigo.

-bueno, bueno… solo una probadita.

-OK-T.K. se inclino para probar el helado.

-mmm… esta rico.

-¿si?

-si… pruébalo.

-claro.

-¿Qué piensas de los novios?

-¿Qué?

-si… que piensas de tener uno.

-pues ya tuve uno.

-¡de verdad!

-si… tuve una mala experiencia, sufrí mucho.

-maldito.

-T.K.

-¿Qué?

-nunca te había escuchado maldecir a alguien.

-eso Kamiya, demuestra la poca atención que me pones al hablar.

-jajaja… la verdad es que no pienso en los novios ahora.

-quieres ser libre.

-algo así.

-te entiendo…-dijo T.K. en tono triste y decepcionado.

-¿tu has tenido novia?

-no… bueno… no

-jajaja…

_-_

_-we no more need he said, she said-_

-¿quien es?

-mama.

-¿que quiere?

-ya quiere que este en casa.

-¿no nos puede dejar mas tiempo?... debe de comprender que ya no eres un niño al que deben cuidar.

-bueno… es una madre, no puedo hacer nada.

-de acuerdo… nos vemos mañana.

-si Kari… ¡adiós!

-¡adiós!_ "_no puedo hacerlo, es solo una tontería… ¿yo enamorada de T.K.?... jaja… como si fuera posible, ¿a mi corazón no le queda en claro que el amor no existe?_"_-si a los engaños dieran premios… hubiera varios ya ganado… no me interesa tener novios eso es historia ya lo se todo…

-_¿a quien crees que engañas? El es lo que tu mas quieres, ocultarlo tratas… es hermoso lo que sientes, no lo disimules, bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón._

_-_no van a oír que lo diga, no, no

-_tu sueño es, no lo niegues uhoo._

_-_jamás lo are, no hablare de mi amor…

-shuru, shuru uuuuu.

-creía ya haber aprendido, siempre el inicio es hermoso, mi mete dice "ten cuidado por que no todo es maravilloso"

-_ya lo entendemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo muy enamorada estas._

_-_nooo

-No van a oir que lo diga (no, no)

(_ya ríndete_)

_(tu sonrisa es de amor) _no insistan mas, no diré que es amor

(_Quieras o no te atrapo por el amor_)

No pidan mas que lo diga

No harán jamás que lo diga (_su orgullo no deja que hable de amor_) ohhhhh. Nadie sabrá...no hablare de mi amor.

-_shala, shala, shalalalala aaaaaaa._

-¡diablos hermano!... ¿No me puedes dejar un segundo sola?

-lo siento, eso no seria parte de mi personalidad-argumento Tai quien salio de unos arbustos tras mío.

-bueno, de ti me lo esperaba… pero ¡¿Matt?!

-discúlpame Kari, pero es mi hermano quien estaba contigo y Tai necesitaba a alguien para el coro-trato de convencerme Matt quien salio del mismo lugar que mi hermano.

-esto ya pinto para una película de Disney.

-si, no cantas mal… ¿no has pensado en estar en una banda?

-no Matt.

-canta en la mía, nos hace falta una vocalista femenina, además… T.K. estaría ahí todos los días ¬¬-agrego con unos pequeños codacitos.

-¿en serio?

-si… ¿no te interesa?

-pues…-sacudí la cabeza bruscamente-¡no ni loca!... no me puedo enamorar de T.K., no después de tantos años de buena amistad.

-T.K. te quiere… más que una amiga-me susurro Matt al odio y luego fe fue…

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

¿Amor?[Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

(Recuerden que las palabras en cursiva son conversaciones u oraciones a distancia y las palabras encerradas en comillas cursivas son los pensamientos del narrador que en este caso es Davis)

Night

-ohh si!... oohh si!... Kari… Kari… mmm… si!

_-¡Davis deja de darte placer!_

-¡callate… oohh! Siii… Jun!

-_¡no dejas que me concentre!_

-¡¿para que?!... para darte placer.

_-¡callate!_

_-_aaaaaaaahhh!- _"_dios, jamás me había salido tan bien… supongo que día con día gano mas experiencia, pero desgraciadamente en mi casa todo se escucha, si no es Jun la que grita con desesperación "Matt ohh si Matt" soy yo el que… bueno ya saben_"_-ya es hora de dormir… son las 11pm y mañana en Martes, hasta mañana Kari-le deseo bunas noches a mi amada quien esta impregnada en una fotografía que le robe a T.K. de su habitación-(finjo voz) hasta mañana Davis (voz de hombre) que pases buena noches amor… aaaa ¿a quien engaño?... ¿Cuándo sucederá esto?.

-_¡cuando te dejes de masturbar con una foto de ella en bikini!_

_-_¡para tu información ella esta en bikini pero se le marcan los pezones! [¿Por qué la tendría T.K.]

-_¡con que poco te excitas!_

-¡ya mejor duérmete!

…Sueño…

-vamos Davis… no tengas miedo.

-¿Kari?... ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

-nada… solo llegue y me recosté en tu cama.

-si pero estas en ropa interior

-solo quise ponerme mas cómoda-dijo en tono provocador y seductor.

-¿no se supone que deberías de estar en casa de T.K.?

-si… pero T.K. es muy inocente y no quiso; tu por otra parte eres mas suelto y menos mosca muerta.

-quieres que tu y yo… o sea que…

-así es Davis… ven… tu cama es lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

-si-Davis se arrojo contra la cama y cayo junto a Kari-¿Condón?

-no… lo prefiero natural.

-así me gusta mas…

…Sueño…

-_¡Davis levántate, tienes 5 minutos para llegar a la escuela!_

_-_no… eso es mentira… Kari… oohh si… Kari!

-¡Diablos Davis, ya levántate!-me grito mi hermana en el oído.

-que mis papas no estén no significa que estés a cargo.

-que mis papas no estén no significa que te puedes quedar a holgazanear.

-¿y tu por que te quedas todo el día aquí?

-eso es diferente… mejor ponte el uniforme y… rosea algo de desodorante apesta a… a…

-si… ya, mejor vete, no quiero que te vallas a emocionar al ver mis partes.

-pppsshhh… creo que un bebe recién nacido los tiene mas grandes que tu.

-¿y tu que sabes?

-tu ultima novia me lo comento… dijo que por eso sigues siendo virgen.

-bueno… es que ese día hacia frío… mucho frío.

-en la playa… frío.

-bueno… ¡¿ya te vas?!

-si… ya me voy niño de los testículos de colibrí.

-zorra.

-virgen.

-perdí-mi hermana salio de mi cuarto y solo me dio tiempo para ponerme el uniforme y salir lo mas rápido posible.

…

…

…

"espero no llegar tarde… el maestro es muy estricto con las faltas_"_

_-_hola Davis.

-¡Kari!

-¿Cómo estas?

-bien Kari… ¿tu?

-no muy bien… ¿te puedo contar un secreto?

-si, sabes que para eso estoy.

-lo que sucede es que estoy enamorada de uno de mis mas cercanos amigos… todo en el es perfecto; me costo admitirlo por que somos muy buenos amigos… y no me gustaría arruinar esa amistad… snif… snif… ¿no huele raro?

-¿Cómo a que?

-no lo se… nunca he olido este aroma antes.

-seguro que es la basura…

-no, no es eso.

-bueno… bueno-cambie de tema nerviosamente-lo que yo pienso es que deberías decirle, si no arriesgas no ganas.

-si, pero arriesgo mucho Davis.

-lo se… ¿pero ocultaras mas ese amor?

-no, es que es mi mejor amigo y si lo pierdo no me lo perdonaría jamás y también…

"miren esa hermosa cara… y esas piernas tan hermosas y perfectamente formadas aahhh y ni se diga del busto… es lo mejor de ella… ohhh si, me muero por que me diga que le gusto… bueno con esto ya me lo dio a entender pero si doy el primer paso se puede asustar así que esperare un poco y dejare que todo siga su rumbo… así ganare la apuesta_"_

-¿Qué haces aquí parado Davis?

-platicando con Kari.

-Davis… ahí no esta Kari.

-aquí esta… ¿Dónde se metió?

-allá… esta con T.K.

-¿Cómo que con T.K.?

-si… ve

-diablos… gracias Aaron.

-si… no hay de que.

…

…

…

_-así que se me ocurrió esta maravillosa idea_

-_esta genial_…_ yo iría todos los días a verte Kari_

_-¿de verdad?_

_-si, no tengo nada que hacer en las tardes; así sirve de que me escapo un segundo._

_-bueno… esta noche vamos._

_-me parece bien._

_-pero hay que llevar protección._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-bueno… tu…_

_-¿yo?_

_-si… ya sabes por ese asunto._

_-ahh… cierto_

_-_¿de que hablan?

-¿Davis?

-si T.K.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Kari?

-por que te quedaste viendo a un lugar fijo y no parpadeabas.

-snif… snif… ¿Qué es eso olor?

-¿Qué olor T.K.?-pregunto haciéndome el que no sabe.

-eso… huele cono a…

-¡miren es Zaid!

-¿y eso que Davis?

-creo que ya es hora de entrar al salón.

-es cierto T.K…. vamos.

…

…

…

"creo que ese sueño me hizo trabajar en la noche… tendré que limpiarme_"_

-¿A dónde vas Davis?

-al baño Aaron.

-¿a que?

-solo voy al baño.

-OK

…

…

…

"Llego corriendo al baño, abro la puerta de uno de ellos y me bajo el pantalón… con miedo estiro el resorte del boxer para descubrir la causa del olor_"_

-diablos… eso era lo que faltaba… el sueño de anoche es el culpable.

-¿el sueño o tu que andas de urgido?

-¿Quién es?

-tu conciencia… Pepito grillo.

-jodete.

-mal uso de vocabulario… el hada lo sabrá.

-¿Quién eres?

-vamos Davis… no culpes al sueño, cúlpate.

-¿Zaid?

-si.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-ahhh nada… solo vine al baño.

-¿a que?

-a nada…

-espera huele a…

-¡ni lo pienses, es el tuyo!

-no, el mío no… yo ya me limpie y lo arroje el inodoro… ¡eres un depravado!

-¿Qué?

-no hagas eso en el baño.

-¿Qué no hago?

-eso… ese sonido tan característico del arriba abajo lo conozco.

-¿Por qué será?

…

…

…

-_termino la escuela T.K…. vas a ir_

_-si Kari no me perdería tu primera vez._

_-no es la primera._

_-¿no?_

_-no, es como la segunda o tercera._

_-a bueno… ya tienes experiencia._

_-algo así._

_-entonces sabes que tienes que abrir la boca grande_

_-si T.K._

_-y también la tienes que mover._

_-si._

_-OK sabes todo._

_-también me muevo._

_-¿Qué?_

_-si, el cuerpo, para dar mejor impresión._

_-¿y no te falta el aire?_

_-no… ¿entonces?_

_-si pero si soy el primero._

_-serás el único T.K…. bueno y tu hermano, nos vemos hoy a las 6pm en el parque._

_-_¿Qué estarán planeando?

-no lo se.

-¡Zaid!

-lo siento…

-¡vete!

-ya veo… no quieres testigos de que los espiabas.

-¡lárgate!

…

…

…

-son las 6pm… Kari ya debe de estar con T.K. haciéndolo, mejor ya me voy.

"corrí hasta el parque, disimuladamente los iba persiguiendo… derepente los perdí, los busque por todas partes y no los encontré; busque y nada… hasta que escuche unos ruidos tras unos arbustos_"_

-_ahaa… ahhaa_

_-bien Kari, tu puedes… sigue asi_


	6. Chapter 6

¿Amor? [Original Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Nota para que algunos lectores no se ofendan: Digimon no me pertenece)

Good Night T.K.

_-sigo preocupado por el digimundo Kari._

_-¿Qué tiene el digimundo T.K.?_

_-¿no recuerdas que una niña mala lo esta destruyendo?_

_-¿te sientes bien T.K.?_

_-¿Por qué preguntas?_

_-la puerta al digimundo esta cerrada desde hace mucho._

_-pero fuimos ahí con Zaid y Aaron._

_-¿Quiénes?_

_-¿Cómo que quienes?_

_-a… ellos… ellos estaban mal._

_-¿mal?_

_-si, pero ya están mejor._

_-¿no fuimos al digimundo?_

_-no T.K._

_-¿Qué paso?_

_-supongo que la emoción de regresar a la escuela te hizo soñar eso._

_-creo… ¿entonces como es que Patamon esta aquí?_

_-¿Dónde?... a ya veo… lo extrañas-T.K. puso cara de espantado y confundido… ¿todo fue un sueño? ¿o solo el lo podía ver y sentir?_

_-entonces sigamos en lo que estábamos._

_-si T.K…. ¿tu nos grabas?_

_-si, pero ponte en posición._

_-¿Cómo perrita?_

_-como todo una perrita._

_-oye… ¿eso fue insulto o halago?_

_-como quieras tomarlo._

_-Wowf te mueves genial Kari, sigue así… mas, mas abajo… un poco mas ahí, ahora sonríe_

_-te gusta ahí Kari… lo tomare como un si… abre mas la boca._

-_OK! Acabamos por hoy, mañana grabamos otro._

-_¿Quién esta ahí?_

_-no lo se T.K…. pero te aseguro que no es cricri._

_-que graciosa, no ves que estoy enloqueciendo y tu sales con tus cosas._

_-jajajaja sabes T.K.? no tengo nada que hacer esta noche, ¿y si le pides permiso a tu mama para quedarte en mi casa a cenar?_

_-me encantaría pero no creo que me deje._

_-yo le pido permiso._

_-OK… ¿vamos a tu casa?_

_-si._

….

….

….

_-estuvo muy bien la grabación de la banda, te mueves genial y cantas aun mejor._

_-gracias T.K._

_-¿Por qué decidiste entrar a la banda de mi hermano?_

_-por que me gusta cantar, nunca has sentido esa sensación que te dice que la música interpreta a tu corazón?_

_-no, la verdad no, ¿Por qué?_

_-es que hoy me siento salvaje._

_-¿por la canción de hoy?_

_-jajaja soy una loba._

_-mmm… no me agrada._

_-que malo eres T.K._

_-jajaja , ¿sabes? Hay ocasiones en que sueño despierto._

_-¿con que fantaseas?_

_-con una persona especial, alguien._

_-que misterioso T.K._

_-¿de verdad?_

_-no… pero hay muchas chicas que se mueren por ti._

_-si pero no me gusta._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-no se, son muy aventadas._

_-te gustan mas reservadas._

_-no, pero tampoco tan aventadas como ellas._

_-¿T.K. eres virgen?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-si._

_-claro._

_-¿te gustaría perder la virginidad?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-si_

_-no_

_-a… _

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-bueno es que todos ya no son vírgenes y yo…_

_-wow, wow, wow ¿Quiénes son todos?_

_-Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Jou, Jun, Izzy incluso Davis._

_-ese mocoso… es virgen solo que dice eso para impresionar._

_-¿y sabes?... si lo hiciera me gustaría que fuera contigo._

_-OK… esto es un sueño raro._

_-no es un sueño T.K._

_-tiene que serlo Kari… tu no eres así o si…_

………………

-T.K. despierta.

-¿Qué pasa Kari?

-estaba diciéndote que la puerta hacia el digimundo esta cerrada pero una pelota de futbol te golpeo en la cabeza.

-aaa ¿Quién fue?

-Davis, lo curiosos es que te dijo que por abusivo, ¿Qué le hiciste?

-nada… que yo recuerde, de hecho no recuerdo nada desde ayer en el parque.

-ayer estuvo muy bien.

-¿ya acabaron las clases?

-si, ¿vamos a casa?

-si… pero no podré llevarte a tu casa, me duele mucho la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?

-¿en la escuela?

-no, en mi casa.

-por una muy poderosa razón.

-tu madre.

-si.

-pero soy tu amiga desde hace mucho.

-si, pero no le importa.

-¿y si te escapas solo hoy?

-OK… pero me va a castigar.

-no importa… hoy nos la pasaremos genial.

-¿Qué aremos?

-ya veras.

…7pm…

-ya es tarde Kari.

-eso lo se T.K.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-una amiga me invito a una fiesta.

-¿Cuál amiga?

-una amiga y punto.

-¿Qué tipo de fiesta?

-la mejor a la que asistirás.

…

…

…

-llegamos T.K….

-ellos están haciendo lo que creo que es.

-si, no les hagas caso T.K.

-pero ve… ¿en publico?

-si, no importa… lo que importa es que es tu primera fiesta loca.

-¿loca?

La noche fue larga, bebidas derramadas por todos lado, mujeres semidesnudas y una que otra desnuda, bebiendo alcohol; la noche no fue de mi agrado salvo por el hecho de que estaba con Kari , todo el tiempo me la pase con Kari… la abrace, la bese en las mejillas una que otra ocasión, ella se veía disgustada, su objetivo era que me divirtiera pero no me gustan las fiestas si.

-son las 12am Kari

-lo se T.K., hay que dormir.

-¿aquí?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-mi madre y la tuya se preocuparan.

-solo hoy T.K.

-pero no podremos dormir con la música tan alta.

-¡Fer!

-¿Fer?

-es la que me invito.

-si Kari.

-mi amigo y yo queremos dormir ¿Dónde podremos hacerlo?

-amiga… la fiesta no parara hasta mañana pero si quieres un lugar privado, acogedor y aprueba de sonido esta mi cuarto.

-¿nos prestaras tu cuarto?

-claro pero con la condición de que no hagan nada malo.

-OK… vamos T.K.-Kari me dio la mano y nos fuimos de ahí, entramos a la recamara de Fernanda y caí desplomado a la cama.

-estoy cansado.

-yo igual, te importa si me quito la ropa.

-¿perdón?

-si, mira… traigo mi pijama en mi bolso.

-yo traigo la mía debajo de mi ropa.

-jajajaja… veo que ambos no podemos dormir sin pijama.

-eso veo Kari.

-voy al baño a ponerme la pijama.

-te esperare.- al cabo de unos 15 minutos Kari salio del baño con una hermosa pijama rosa.

-¿listo para dormir?

-si Kari.- los dos nos acostamos en la cama, yo de un lado y ella del otro, con mucha timidez… era mi primera vez, la primera vez que dormía con una chica.

-T.K.

-¿Qué sucede Kari?

-¿me puedes abrazar?-no emití respuesta alguna, solo me acerque a ella y la abrace con mucha ternura y suavidad, le di un beso en la frete y le desee dulces sueños, mi sorpresa fue cuando de la nada me beso en la mejilla a pocos milímetros de la boca.

-duerme bien T.K.

-igualmente Kari.

Un sonrojo extremo apareció en mi rostro.

-¿sabes T.K.?

-¿Qué Kari?

-el calor de un abrazo no se compara con el calor de uno de tus besos…


	7. Chapter 7

¿Amor?[Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Digimon no me pertenece)

* * *

-¿puedes dormir?-interrogo el rubio a su compañera.

-no… ¿tu?

-tampoco… ¿quieres bajar a la fiesta?

-no… se escucha muy salvaje.

-pensé que me trajiste por eso.

-me ofendes Takeru-expreso con falsa ira sin hacer el mínimo movimiento.

-me gusta verte falsamente enojada.

-a… ahora soy actriz de drama barato.

-no seas así amor.

-¿amor?

-lo siento-corrigió nervioso.

-¿me dijiste amor T.K.?

-disculpa fue un desliz de la lengua… es que esta situación es muy conmovedora, como para pasarla con esa persona especial.

-¿soy esa persona especial T.K.?

-eres muy especial para mi Kari-contesto sin preocupación alguna mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-estar contigo es lo único que me importa ahora.

-hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos Kari.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-olvídalo.

-dime.

-¿estarías dispuesta a irte conmigo del país?

-¿te vas de mi lado?

-mama quiere que estudie la preparatoria en Francia.

-¿solo estarás aquí un año mas?

-solo este año.

Respira profundamente y se da media vuelta-sabes que haría lo necesario para estar contigo-aseguro la joven quien estaba a pocos centímetros de el rostro del chico-eres la persona mas valiosa de mi vida-Kari se acerco mas y mas, podían sentir el calor de la exhalación del otro, saboreaban sus labios, la mirada de ambos reflejaba amor, las emociones antes reprimidas por temor esta noche se fundieron en un tierno beso.

-a finales del ciclo escolar el clase de drama organizara un viaje que tiene como destino a España, México y por ultimo Francia, cuando termine el viaje nos quedaremos en Francia, mis abuelos se aran cargo de todo.

-pero la clase de drama solo llevara a personas que estén ahí.

-es por eso que la escuela tiene pensado comprar diez boletos… los que vamos somos nueve incluidos dos maestros… solo falta uno.

-¿no habrá problemas?

-yo me encargo de todo.

-tendré que consultarlo con mis padres.

-júrame que aras todo lo posible por que te dejen ir.

-te lo juro T.K., ahora abrázame…

-despierta T.K.

-¿ya es de día?

-son las 6 de la mañana.

-¿no es muy temprano?

-no sino nos queremos meter en problemas.

-me gustaría quedarme aquí.

-¿a que?

-no lo se… la noche me fue muy grata a tu lado.

-¿si?... sabes T.K….

-dime Kari.

-no podemos seguir mas.

-¿de que hablas?

-lo nuestro es amistad… tu lo sabes mejor que yo- expreso la chica con cierta frialdad a lo que el chico solo bajo la mirada con mucha tristeza.-lo nuestro no será mas que eso-completo antes de marcharse dejando a T.K. sentado en la cama.

-yo te amo Kari… siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo are, lo que mas me duele es saber que tu no me amas-se encontraba deprimido, sollozando su corazón herido le provocaba un dolor indescriptible al rubio.-encima de todo, me dejas aquí, solo… ¿Qué paso con todo lo que nos prometimos ayer?- T.K. tomo sus cosas, salio del cuarto y con extremo silencio recorrió toda la casa, no había lugar que no estuviera manchado de comida o alguna otra cosa, las chicas estaban dormidas ahogadas de borrachas en el suelo, las botellas de alcohol en el suelo-vaya, vaya… y no fueron para invitar-T.K. tomo una botella del suelo y le dio un trago, un gesto de disgusto se reflejo en su rostro al momento de que la bebida toco su lengua.-¿esto toman?

-así es-respondió una voz

-¿Kari?, ¿no ya te habías ido?

-solo baje por un vaso con agua.

-pensé que me habías dejado aquí solo.

-es hora de irnos.

-es sábado, ¿podríamos pasarla en mi casa?

-por mi no hay problema pero tu madre…

-mama no esta… ella suele salir los sábado al cine a primera hora.

-¿y te deja solo?

-si.

-sabes… acabo de recordar que no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-tengo que salir con Davis

-¿Qué?

-si, le prometí que íbamos a salir.

-¿son novios?

-no… en eso estamos.

-que gusto-expreso con falsa alegría.

-te veo mal T.K.

-no es nada… solo… creo que me afecto el trago de esta cosa.

-¿bebiste alcohol?

-solo quería probar.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer-expreso con furia y una dosis excesiva de drama.

-sabes… ya me voy-dijo dándole un ultimo trago.

-¿A dónde vas?

-tengo que ir a ver a una amiga.

-¿amiga?

-tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo.

-¿y por que tan repentinamente vas a verla?-pregunto con celos.

-¿te tengo que dar explicación de todo lo que hago?-interrogo con orgullo.

-pues… no

-Eso creía.

-¿nos vemos?

-no lo creo-T.K. salio de la casa y se dirigió corriendo a una banca del parque.-fuiste muy grosero con Kari… no se lo merece-se dijo asimismo-se merece eso y mas… ella sabe perfectamente que la quieres mas que una amiga y que te diga eso no es justo-se contradijo-pero si ella no me quiere y quiere a Davis esta bien, lo que importa es que lo que aun nos une no desaparezca…

-¿con quien hablas T.K.?

-a… Tai, no… estaba hablando solo.

-te ves triste y confundido… ¿Qué tienes?, sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea, soy tu hermano.

-gracias Tai, no sabes lo bien que me siento con alguien que me pueda escuchar.

-dime que tienes.

-¿Qué arias si alguien que amas mucho se te fuera de las manos?

-Kari también te quiere mucho…

-¿Cómo crees posible que este hablando de Kari?

-¿Qué otra niña conoces?

-muchas.

-bueno… ¿Qué otras chicas conoces que tu las veas mas que como amigas?

-…

-eso creí, Kari te quiere mucho, lo se por su boca.

-¿ella te lo dijo?

-conciente no… pero dormida si.

-¿Qué haces espiando a Kari?

-resulta que puedes saber mucho de ellas cuando hablan dormidas, todo comenzó por un experimento y se convirtió en una rutina nocturna.

-¿todos los días le escuchas hablar dormida?

-todos menos los domingos que se queda con Yolei, pero no nos desviemos del tema… ¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?

-me voy a Francia este año…

-¿Por qué?

-mi madre quiere que estudie ahí.

-de un tiempo para acá tu madre se ha vuelto muy terca.

-si… lo malo no es eso.

-¿no?... ¿Qué es?

-¿dejarías ir a Kari conmigo a Francia a estudiar?

-contigo hasta ir a México, porque se que tu la cuidarías.

-ella dijo que lo pensaría… pero esta mañana parece que todo se puso en mi contra.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿sabes lo de la fiesta?

-Matt me lo dijo… tuve que decirle a tu madre que estabas conmigo.

-gracias.

-¿hueles a alcohol?

-mmm… en mi defensa puedo decir que pensé que era agua.

-toma un chicle y cuéntame todo.

-gracias-tomo la goma de marcar y la introdujo en su boca-resulta que cuando le pedí que fuéramos a mi casa salio con la tontería de que iba a salir con Davis-un gesto de incredibilidad se asomo en el rostro de Tai-es cara que tienes la puse yo cuando lo escuche… ¿sabes algo?

-no… amenos de que me haya perdido una sesión.

-como sea… le pregunte que si eran novios, ella descaradamente me contesto que en eso estaban, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo a golpear al primero que se me topara.

-la rabia y los celos son normales… pero ¿no crees que es algo excesivo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-es posible que solo sea un juego para hacer que tu estalles y le digas lo que sientes.

-que juego mas cruel.

-así es… pero no te preocupes.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

-normalmente no seria algo que un hermano mayor le hiciera a su hermanita pero hay que jugar el mismo juego.

-¿hablas de…?

-¿conoces de alguien que se hiciera pasar por tu novia?

-Julieta, de la clase de drama.

-¿Julieta?

-si, la de cabello rubio, ojos verdes.

-si ya se quien es… ¿pero que no le gustas?

-creo que si.

-no queremos que nadie salga herido sentimentalmente.

-no… tengo que ser muy claro.

-o… mejor aun, si a ella le gustas será mas natural

-¿no es algo cruel?

-Kari necesita saber que no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos.

-pero es pasarse de la raya.

-por esa actitud mi hermana te trata como te trata, eres muy blando.

-¿pero si ella se lo cree?

-una ocasión la encontramos cantando.

-¿quiénes?

-yo y Matt, la muy romántica cantaba la de "No diré que es amor"

-¿de Hércules?

-esa misma.

-¿y que paso?

-los coros los hicimos Matt y yo… fue muy divertido.

-si, ¿pero que paso?

-Matt le dijo que si ella se metía de vocalista as su banda tu la irías a ver todos los días.

-así pudo havar sido… pero ella no quiso.

-solo fuiste una vez.

-si, canto la de "Loba"

-Kari suela ser como Shakira.

-ese no es el tema… ¿Qué paso después de que Matt le dijo eso?

-nos fuimos.

-eso no me dio gracias.

-así fue.

-Tai… júrame que jamás le dirás a nadie sobre esto.

-tienes mi palabra.

==============Lunes 7:50am==================================================

-hola Kari.

-hola Davis

-¿Cómo te la pasaste el fin de semana?

-bien… fui a una fiesta.

-¿Por qué no me invitaste?

-por que no podía llevar invitados.

-hola Kari

-¡Zaid!

-el día de la fiesta te fuiste muy rápido

-¿no que no podías llevar invitados?-pregunto Davis.

-no podía.

-¿no?... ¿Qué no levaste a T.K.?

-aaa… es que nos encontramos y a el también lo invitaron.

-¡Kari!

-¿Aaron?

-el mismo

-estabas enfermo.

-si pero mi mama no me quiere en la casa infectando a todos.

-bien por tu madre, ahora nos infectaras a nosotros.

-¿Cómo has estado Kari?

-bien Aaron.

-¿Qué hiciste después de la fiesta?

-nada Zaid, solo me fui a dormir.

-¿yo estoy pintado?-pregunto Davis pero nadie le hizo caso-si lo estoy.

-¿han visto a T.K.?

-si, ahí esta-señalo Aaron.

-¿con quien esta?-pregunto Kari.

-no lo se-respondió Zaid.

-voy a verlo-dijo Kari antes de salir corriendo en dirección hacia donde T.K. estaba sentado.

-deja de intentar Zaid… a ella le gusta T.K.

-pero puedo intentar.

* * *

-así pues… sabes que desde hace mucho…

-no te pongas nervioso T.K., solo dímelo.

-no es fácil… pues tenemos tres años de conocernos y en esos tres años este sentimiento hacia ti a crecido mucho.

-¿estas diciendo que…?

-me gustas mucho Julieta… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto T.K. con un hilo de voz.

-aaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Claro que si!

-ooh… hola Kari-saludo orgullosamente T.K.

-ho-hola…


	8. Chapter 8

Dime Mentiras [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Digimon no me pertenece)

* * *

-ahí estas Kari-dijo T.K. fingiendo sorpresa al verla

-hola-contesto Kari asombrada

-¡Kari!... ¡no sabes lo feliz que me siento… T.K. me pidió que fuera su novia! ¿No es genial?-le pregunto Julieta con gran emoción.

-si-contesto Kari breve y mirando al infinito.

-bueno como resistirme a esos hermosos ojos y tan hermosos cabello-anuncio T.K. esperando la reacción de Kari.

-gracias amor-le dijo Julieta a su recientemente novio T.K.

-si

-¿te sientes bien Kari?-pregunto Julieta al ver que no parpadeaba

-si

-no te vez bien… ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?... no te molesta que la lleve verdad Julieta.

-para nada, es mi amiga.

-ven vamos Kari.

-si-T.K. la tomo de la mano y la guío por los corredores hasta llegar a la enfermería.

…..

-te ves muy pálida Kari-noto el rubio.

-solo recibí un fuerte susto-se excuso la castaña tratando de esconder el verdadero problema-¿es cierto T.K.?-interrogo.

-¿lo de Julieta?-pregunto orgulloso y triunfante.

-si

-así es… y si piensas que esto fue lo peor, espera alo que viene-contesto sádicamente -¡enfermera aquí esta una paciente!-grito antes de irse dejando a Kari sola sentada en una camilla, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

____________Preparatoria de Odaiba__________

-¡Sora!-gritaron Tai y Matt al unísono al ver que Sora se acercaba.

-hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?

-bien gracias-contestaron los dos.

-¡oye! Me pregunto ami, no a ti-dijo molesto Matt

-es mentira, me lo pregunto ami, tu ni estabas en la platica-se defendió el mayor de los Kamiya.

-tranquilos, les pregunte a ambos, no hay motivos por que pelear-dijo Sora y luego tomo lugar en las bancas de atrás.

-por ti pelearía con quien se me pusiera enfrente-dijeron al unísono los dos una vez mas.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los dos sorprendidos.

-¿debo dar por hecho que te gusta Sora?-pregunto Tai.

-no, tu responde primero ¿te gusta Sora?-pregunto esta vez Matt

-¿y que si así fuera?

-te golpearía hasta dejar tu cara morada o hasta que mis puños me dolieran, lo primero que suceda-contesto Matt

-los Kamiya soportamos golpes duros, te cansaras.

-eso quiero verlo.

-cuando quieras-dijo Tai poniendo su frente contra la del rubio Ishida.

-esta tarde, a la salida, en el parque.

-hecho-acepto Tai.

_______ Universidad de Obaiba______

-les quiero presentar a una persona que me honra que este aquí, es menorque ustedes pero igual o mas inteligente, su nombre es Mimi Tachikawa.

-¿Qué?-expreso sorprendido Jou.

-hola el maestro ya dijo mi nombre, es muy grato estar en la universidad a tan temprana edad.

-¿alguna pregunta que le quisieran hacer?-les pregunto el maestro al resto del grupo.

-si-levanto la mano una joven

-dime-dijo cordialmente Mimi.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan lejos siendo tan joven?

-buena pregunta, la verdad es que presente un examen y mis resultados fueron tan altos que dijeron que no bebería estar donde estaba si no con personas de mi mismo nivel intelectual.

-¿algún otra pregunta?

-pero Mimi siempre fue muy distraída esto no debe ser-se quejo Jou.

-¿Jou?

-¿lo conoce señorita Mimi?

-si maestro es un amigo.

-¿Cómo es que pasaste un examen con el mejor de los promedios?

-¡señor Jou no ofenda a la señorita Mimi!

-si maestro.

______________Preparatoria Odaiba____________

-muy bien alumnos, pueden salir al receso- dijo el maestro a lo que los alumnos y tarde y perezosos salieron como estampida de elefantes tratando de huir de algo o alguien y ese alguien eran las aburridas clases del maestro; solo tres personas permanecieron en el salón.

-Sora ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?-interrogo Kamiya.

-me encantaría-contesto Sora.

-mejor come conmigo, soy mas agradable y converso mas que Tai.

-no te metas rubio, ella ya acepto mi invitación.

-¿así?... ¿Qué le vas a invitar?

-lo que se le antoje.

-¿así?... pues yo le compro lo que se el antoje y un postre-presumió Ishida.

-pues yo le compro lo que se el antoje, un postre y un te-se defendió Tai.

-a Sora no le gusta el te.

-claro que si, ¿verdad Sora?

-si Tai.

-¿lo ves?

-a en ese caso yo el compro lo que se el antoje, un postre, un te y un chocolate.

-a Sora no le gusta el chocolate por que es mucha grasa.

-eso es mentira Sora siempre ha sido muy fan de las golosinas ¿Verdad?

-así es Matt-dijo en voz baja.

-¿ahora lo ves?

-es ese caso Matt, yo le compro lo que se le antoje, un postre, un te…

-saben chicos, no es necesario que me compren nada, yo tengo mi propia comida.

-¿lo ves tarado?-comenzó Tai-ella trae su propia comida.

-tu comenzaste presumido-respondió Matt

-eso es mentira Matt, tu eres el presumido que quiere comprar su compañía con cosas.

-eso no es cierto Tai, yo no traje dinero hoy.

-¿entonces para que estas diciendo que le compras esto, estoy y aquello?

-solo para ver que respondías.

-eres un idiota Matt.

-chicos… ¿y si almorzamos los tres juntos?

-me encantaría Sora-respondieron los dos.

-no, me encantaría mas ami-dijo Tai.

-ami me encantaría mas y mas-hablo esta vez Matt

-pues ami mas, mas y mas.

-ya cállate Kamiya.

-vamos, Tai, Matt-los tomo del brazo-como buenos amigos almorcemos juntos.

-si.

-OK

-ya me creo por que se ingles.

-pues amenos se un poco.

-Matt no seas así.

-jaja, Sora te callo.

-Tai, no seas burlón.

-OK

______________Secundaria de Odaiba_____________

-¿Qué tienes Kari?-pregunto amablemente la enfermera.

-nada.

-tu carita triste me dice otra cosa.

-es un chico.

-si, eso me imagine.

-es T.K.

-OK, eso no me lo esperaba.

-si, pues es que me gusta mucho y yo le gusto mucho a el pero parece que ama a otra persona.

-¿Cómo esta eso?

-es novio de Julieta.

-¿la chica rubia?

-esa maldita rubia me robo a T.K.

-¿estas segura que ella te lo robo o tu lo perdiste?

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?

-T.K. me contó una historia muy distinta.

-¿Qué?

-lo siento mucho Kari, le prometí no decirle a nadie.

-yo lo amo, pero al parecer yo solo le gusto.

-el mejor remedio para el corazón es una gran taza de chocolate caliente.

-gracias pero no.

-¿Qué aras ahora?

-matarla no es una opción.

-no.

-tampoco robarlo y obligarlo a que me ame.

-tampoco.

-estoy perdida.

-no lo estas… le podrías causar celos.

-ser así no es característico mío.

-no pero funciona.

-¿con quien?

-hay muchos chicos guapos en la escuela.

-dígame uno.

-mmm… T.K. y…

-¿Quién mas?

-bueno los nuevos.

-¿Zaid y Aaron?

-si.

-no gracias, yo paso.

-OK mira, solo dile lo que sientes.

-gracias por su ayuda.

-para eso estoy.

-gracias-Kari se paro de la camilla y salio de la enfermería.

-si supieras que las únicas visitas que tengo son por eso…-la enfermera exhalo desganadamente.

_________Salón de Teatro_____

-¿te quedaras a verme T.K.?

-no lo creo Julieta, tengo que ir a ver a Ken.

-mmm… bueno, mas tarde te veo.

-OK amor-T.K. salio del salón y se dirigió a la única parte en donde podía estar a solas.

Un lugar oscuro a en lo mas profundo de los árboles del jardín de la escuela, se encontraba una casucha fea por fuera, sin embargo hermosa por dentro, el aroma de aquel lugar reflejaba amor y cuidado, T.K. se encargaba de que aquel lugar permaneciera así para que cuando Kari estuviera ahí fuera grata la estancia junto a el.

-tanto empeño que pusimos los dos juntos para que acabáramos así.

-todo fue mi culpa.

-¿Kari?

-T.K. lo siento.

-no hay nada que disculpar.

-¿Cómo?

-sabes que te amo y aunque tu no sientas lo mismo yo lo are.

-¿aun me amas?

-siempre lo he hecho.-T.K. corrió hacia donde estaba Kari para abrazarla y besarla-nunca te dejare

-yo lo se T.K.

-te hice una carta.

-¿Qué?

-desde que paso eso, el amor por ti me consumía, lloraba a cada rato con solo pensar en ti.

-pero solo fue un día.

-eso me basto para descubrir que el amor que te tengo es capaz de morir y revivir solo para ver como sonríes, matar y declararme culpable para ver como lloras y poder limpiar esas lágrimas, incluso capaz de escaparme y llegar a tu cuarto para verte dormir, o tratar de tocar tu piel desnuda y oler el aroma de tu cabello.

-sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

-lo se… Kari eres la única que me puede quitar el aliento con un beso.

-Bésame T.K.

-si lo hago prometes estar conmigo pase lo que pase.

-si lo haces seré tuya.

-¿si lo hago me besaras cuando mis labios te lo pidan?

-si…


	9. Chapter 9

Dime Mentiras [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Digimon no me pertenece)

* * *

Un día normal, después de lo ocurrido nuestras vidas han seguido como hace unos días, el no me habla, ¿a raíz de que? Fue un inocente beso, nada mas, pero parece que para el no fue así, me desgarra el corazón cada vez que pasamos frente a frente y el ni una mirada de aquellas llenas de apoyo, compañía y amor me regala, ¿Qué le pude hacer para recibir tal castigo? Pero lo mas duro de afrontar quizá es que solo lo vea por unos meses mas, antes de que se valla y eso me deja mas destrozada. ¿Qué are si el?, ¿Qué ara el sin mi?, ¿me recordara?, ¿por las mañanas o por las noches mencionara mi nombre?, ¿nos volveremos a ver?, muchas preguntas son las que hago, pero mi corazón tiene miedo de responderlas, trato de pensar con la mente fría y que mis sentimientos no me traicionen pero no puedo, ¿Cómo decirle que lo que siento por el sigue creciendo y que nunca parara?; la oscuridad de mi cuarto se ha vuelto mas pesada aun, ya no quiero despertar por que si lo hago mi corazón recibirá un golpe muy fuerte, solo en mi mundo soy feliz, mi mundo donde no hay sufrimiento, mi mundo donde todo es hermoso, mi mundo donde el amor es algo de todos los días, mi mundo donde el y yo somos felices, juntos, como mi corazón desea… mi utopia nunca pasara, las oportunidades no se dan dos veces, tuve la oportunidad de realizar mi utopia pero pensando que estupideces no la acepte. Ahora me arrepiento, solo, con el simple hecho de saber que el amor que pudo ser mío ahora es de alguien mas me quita las ganas de respirar, Cómo sufre uno por el amor; solo, tan solo quiero dormir y entrar a mis sueños, a mis mas profundos y hermosos sueños donde no tengo limitaciones, aunque solo sea feliz ahí, se que me lo gane pero daría todo por otra oportunidad, ¡todo! Sin embargo supongo que el amor no es así, el amor es cruel, despiadado pero bello…

-hora de despertar hija.

-no mama, hoy no.

-llegaras tarde.

-pero no quiero ir.

-¿sucede algo princesa?

-nada.

-sabes que puedes decirme todo.

-no mama, no es nada.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?, creo recordar que en vacaciones no dejabas de repetir "deseo que ya comiencen las clases, tengo muchas ganas de ver a…"

-¡basta!

-hija, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta su madre en tono suave.

-no es nada, ¿Qué parte no entiendes?

-la parte en que no quieres ayuda… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿te molestan en la escuela?

-mama, ya no soy una niñita a la quien a que proteger.

-no, pero aun así te comportas como una niñita, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-nada mama, solo que quería r hoy a la escuela, pero lo lograste, ¿ahora puedes salir?

Su madre se para con desgano de la cama y mira hacia la puerta-¿Qué es lo que pasa con el?

-¿el?

-vamos hija, sabes muy bien de quien estoy hablando.

-no tengo la mas remota idea.

-tenias una foto de ustedes juntos, ¿Dónde esta?

-mama, ¿no tienes otras cosas que hacer?

-¡no me hables así!

-lo siento.

-vamos, solo déjalo salir-expreso su madre mientras regresaba ala cama y la abrazaba contra su pecho.

-¡ya no me habla!-dejo salir en medio de llanto.

-no pasa nada, tranquila, es solo un malentendido.

-no, ya ni si quiera me mira.

-el sexo opuesto es difícil de entender, mira a tu hermano, primero no quería novia y ahora se esta peleando con Matt por una chica.

-pero el no es así, siempre me llene la boca con cumplidos hacia el, diciendo con el no era como los demás, que el era uno en un millón, cualquier chica que fuera su novia era la mas afortunada del mundo.

-¿no es así?

-así es, pero míranos, ya no hablamos.

-ten fe, todo se solucionara.

-¿Cómo?

-veras que en el momento menos indicado y menos esperado el vendrá a ti y te pedirá una disculpa.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurármelo?

-pues hay cosas que solo sabemos las madres-menciona esta mientras limpia las lagrimas del rostro de su hija-es como un presentimiento, ahora vístete.

-si-su mama sale de su cuarto mientras ella busca su uniforme, después de unos minutos baja a la cocina lista para irse, pero aun una gama de tristeza se resalta en su mirada, esa tonalidad inconfundible, casi como si el color de los ojos se desvaneciera y los dejara grises.

-¿lista?

-si mama, ¿mi hermano y papa?

-tuvieron que irse temprano, pero si quieres yo te puedo ir a dejar.

-no mama, no te molestes, la escuela no queda muy lejos de casa, yo puedo ir sola.

-muy bien.

-hasta luego mama.

-adiós.

El camino hacia la escuela ahora lo siento mas frío, el solía acompañarme, pasaba por mi ami casa todas las mañanas, el trabajo de su madre era demasiado y no le daba tiempo de ir a dejarlo, es por eso que a la corta edad de diez años el iba y regresaba de la escuela, se acostumbro, y justo cuando entramos a la secundaria acordamos que todas las mañanas me esperaría afuera de mi casa, todos los días el estaba ahí, puntual, nunca me fallaba…

_______________flashback_________________________

-¡ya baja hija!-grita mi madre.

-¡pero es muy temprano!

-si, pero tu amigo se va a morir de frío.

-¿ya esta ahí?

-sabes que siempre llega a las seis.

-dile que ya voy; ya estas ahí…-tome mis cosas y baje las escaleras a la cocina.

-¿no vas a desayunar?

-no creo, tomaremos algo en el camino mama, ¡adiós familia!

-el amor le pego duro.

-no seas ridícula mama, son solo amigos.

-así como tu y Sora.

-¡ya basta papa!

.

-¿estas lista?

-claro.

-pues vámonos.

-acordamos que pasarías por mi, pero no tan temprano, vas a pescar un resfriado.

-tranquila, duermo bien.

-no me consta.

-pero ami si.

-no tienes que pasar tan puntual, mira, tu ojos no reflejan mas que cansancio, es por eso que te duermes en la hora de teatro.

-no es por eso, es por que la maestra es muy aburrida.

-es malo, no dormir.

-también es malo, no darle un beso de buenos días a tu mejor amigo, que se desvela viendo que duermas bien.

-¿Cómo que viendo que duerma bien?

-pues como mama llega tarde, como por eso de las doce de la noche, me quedo con un amigo que vive justo enfrente de tu departamento y de ahí vigilo que no te pase nada.

-¿Qué me puede pasar?

-no se, te puedes caer de la cama.

-ves como no duermes, hoy mismo te llevare a tu casa y veré que duermas una siesta.

___________________fin del flashback____________________

Ahora como anhelo despertar por la mañana y encontrarme con la sorpresa de el, parado, esperando en el momento de verme, así como yo he esperado todo este tiempo, soportando la agonía, y comencemos a caminar, sin hablar solo mirarnos, y volver a sentir ese sentimiento indescriptible, aquel que solo sabes que esta cuando ya no lo tienes, aquel que no puedes tocar, y ver solo sentir…

-¿lista para un nuevo día?-me pregunta Aaron.

-no, pero lo soportare.

-¿Qué tienes?, te veo triste-me dice Zaid.

-no es nada, solo estoy pensando.

-¿segura?

-si Zaid.

-sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea.

-gracias Aaron, pero no es nada.

-bien.

_-¿luego nos vemos?_

_-si Julieta, en el receso._

_-¿te sientes bien?_

_-¡ya te dije que si!_

_-tranquilo, no grites._

_-¿Cómo no quieres que grite si ya van como diez veces que me preguntas lo mismo?_

_-no conocía ese lado tuyo._

_-tienes razón… ¡ya lo conoces!_-de cierta forma me dio gusto ver y escuchar eso, ¿es acaso malo?... supongo que si, pero aun sabiéndolo no pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-buenos días-me saluda con una sonrisa, yo me quedo sin habla, solo lo miro y comienzo a recordar las palabras de mi mama… ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Lo sabia!... pero ¿ahora que hago?... ¿lo sigo y hablo con el? ¿o simplemente lo saludo?... esta vez no le are cazo a la razón, mi corazón sabe mas que la cabeza…

-¿T.K.?

-¡Kari!

-¿puedo sentarme?

-no tienes que pedir permiso, es mas, esa banca no es mía.

-jajaja…

-te noto nerviosa… ¿Qué pasa?

-es solo que estaba nerviosa de hablar contigo.

-¿conmigo?... pero si somos…

-¡no digas nada mas!

-bueno…-rápidamente cambio de semblante, paso de ese risueño y divertido a uno mas ruborizado y nervioso-ne-necesito hablar contigo.

-claro, dime.

-pero no aquí, no es el lugar correcto.

-pero el maestro no tarda en legar.

-no puedo creer que diga esto, vamos.

-¿estas loco?

-¿Quién lo sabrá si no soy yo y tu?

-no le dirás a nadie ¿cierto?

-¿tengo cara de tonto?

-vámonos…

Hasta el momento no había sentido tal emoción, el sentido de lo correcto me decía que no lo hiciera, pero… si T.K. lo esta haciendo ¿Por qué no lo he de seguir?, después de todo, su sentido de lo correcto esta mas desarrollado que el mío; Nunca pensé en mis mas remotas fantasías escaparme de la escuela para ir a un lugar donde solo estemos el y yo, siempre nos imaginaba solos, en un lugar secreto, oculto de la luz, desterrado del conocimiento de los demás, invisible a los ojos de las personas, un lugar que existe solo para nosotros… ahora aquel sentimiento ha regresado, lo siento en mi ser, las manos me sudan ¿o son las de el?... nunca valore los momentos en los que le me tomaba de la mano, ahora siento como algo que antes estaba a regresado con mas fuerza… nuestro amor a regresado.


	10. Chapter 10

Dime Mentiras [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Digimon no me pertenece)

* * *

Dormir… ¿desde cuando no eh podido dormir?, creo que desde hace mucho, mantengo una relación falsa solo para causar celos, que bajo he caído, desde entonces no puedo dormir, llevo mucho sin entrar en un profundo sueño; ¿Cuándo volveré a dormir? Esa es la pregunta del millón, a mi madre parece no importarle, cuando me paro de la cama en la mañana y me dirijo a la cocina ella me ve con los ojos cansados y sin brillo, y solo se limita a decirme "Te dije que no vieras tanta televisión en la noche", y yo solo me limito a decir si y sentarme a la mesa y tomar mi desayuno, ya no tengo fuerzas para nada, en ocasiones hasta de mantener abiertos los ojos pero aunque los cierre nunca podré dormir.

Solo espero que todo se solucione, la relacione entre nosotros es una de ellas pero parece que a ella tampoco le importo mas, solo se la pasa platicando y riendo con Zaid y Aaron, pero ¿Quién la culpa?, yo no, seria incapaz de culparla de algo, inclusive, si yo la viera asesinar a alguien jamás la delataría, si no lo contrario, me echaría la culpa, solo pare verle libre.

Pero es solo un intento más de un corazón destrozado, como amigos hacíamos todo juntos pero justo en el momento en que quise hacer de nuestra relación algo más ella retrocedió y me dejo solo con mis pensamientos en la oscuridad de la madrugada. ¿Qué pude hacer?, ¿no lo hice con tacto?, ¿pero que tacto hay que tener para decirle a la persona mas importante en tu vida "Te amo"?, supongo que delicadeza y dulzura en un susurro; Ahora debo sufrir las consecuencias de mis torpes actos.

Son las 12pm y sigo sin poder dormir, así que seguiré vagando en la inmensidad mi mis pensamientos; supongo que todos hemos tenido esas tan peculiares noches en las que unos minutos se nos hacen horas y solo esperamos ver la mas minima señal de luz para quedarnos atrapados en su belleza, pero este no es mi cazo, la luz se ah ido de mi vida, y creo que nunca volverá. Esas noches son inconfundibles, son pesadas, calurosas e incomodas por que por mas que trates de encontrar una postura cómoda nunca la encuentras así que ya deje de moverme, permanezco inerte en mi cama, solo pienso y pienso no sirvo para nada mas que pensar, molestar y estorbar o al menos eso pienso de mi; ¿Dónde quedo esa esperanza tan característica de mi?, ¿aquella de me impulsaba a despertar por las mañanas?, se fue con ella y solo volverá hasta el momento en que nuestras manos vuelvan a entrelazarse.

Lo único que se y siempre sabre es que la amo y si lo único que se interpone entre nosotros son las mentiras… mañana encarare la verdad y diré con mis mas sinceras palabras "Lo siento". Pese a la decisión que tome dudo poder dormir, recuerdo que noches anteriores a las ultimas cinco me desvelaba viendo televisión, miraba el reloj, ya era tarde y pensaba "es tarde, a lo mucho dormiré cuatro horas" ahora desearía poder dormir esas cuatro horas pero no, mi cabeza sigue vagando en la infinidad de pensamientos sin sentido, pensamientos tan raros en mi, como pensamientos comunes, pero… me llamo la atención un pensamiento en particular, uno que no esta bien, uno que es prohibido, uno pensamiento sucio en todo aspecto, uno que no estaría en la cabeza del mas asqueroso: "Sexo con mi mejor amiga"¿con Kari?... ¡¿Cómo puedo pensar en eso?! En estos momentos no cabe duda que una cosa te lleva a la otra, ¿pero que me llevo a tal idea?, ¿su ausencia? O ¿la falta de una tierna alma con quien compartir momentos de felicidad y dolor?; ahora me siento mas mal de lo que me sentía, cuando una persona piensa esas cosas llega el momento en que se excita pero eso no me sucede, lo que realmente siento es una suciedad inmensa, me siento sucio de corazón, mente y alma…

2am y mis ojos siguen abiertos, cansados e irritados, mi mente ahora esta inerte, vaga por todos los pensamientos que se me han ocurrido, trata de encontrar una respuesta a mi dolor pero ya tengo, no se que sigo buscando, ¿algún paso? ¿Una situación? Algo que haya olvidado, algo importante que me mantenga despierto, ¿Amor?, ¿yo enamorado?... no es difícil averiguarlo, a distancia se nota aparte que ya lo he confesado, la amo, la amo con locura, ya lo dije y ya lo repetí; eso es lo que me mantiene sin sueño, lo que por las noches no me deja dormir amor…

6am y es hora de levantarme, todo sigue como siempre, me levanto con desgane de mi cama, me cambio, salgo a la cocina, desayuno, saludo a mi mama, voy al baño, sepillo mis dientes, diría que me peino pero eso es una mentira, me miro al espejo; mi piel dejo el tono que tenia, ahora es uno mas pálido, mis ojos, aquellos que recibían miles de cumplidos al día están sin brillo, sin color, mi mirar es de fría soledad y tristeza.

-ya me voy mama-avise con desgano.

-si, que te valla bien.

-nos vemos.-cerré la puerta y baje hasta la acera, comencé a caminar pero sin ganas, el autobús me dejo y el día no pinta mas que para ser otro igual, uno sin sol, con lluvia tormentosa y vientos que al tocar mi rostro mata el calor del mismo.

-¿T.K.?-interroga una voz conocida.

-hola Tai… ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto solo para no verme mal.

-bien, pero tu te ves terrible.

-gracias.

-¿Qué te pasa hermano?

-¿hermano?, ¡¿te vienes a burlar?!

-no, no tranquilo, no te enojes, es solo que después de todo este tiempo eh pensado en lo que pasa.

-¿de que hablas?

-pues las mentiras.

-Tai, ya decidí, hoy le diré a Kari.

-¿estas loco?, esto esta tomando un camino deseado, ella no habla mas que de ti.-de cierto modo me dio gusto y desagrado escuchar eso, gusto por que afirmo lo que mi corazón deseaba escuchar, ella me ama, pero ala vez disgusto por saber que su hermano la quería seguir torturando.

-¡¿quieres que la siga lastimando?!-estallo en un grito de rabia y dolor

-algo así.

-no tienes escrúpulos Tai, ella es tu hermana.

-y tu igual, no veo justo que ella te lastime.

-pero ya lo hizo-bajo la cabeza y solo miro mi cintura.

-no es justo, no la necesitas-trata de consolarme poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-la necesito para respirar, sin ella mis noches son eternas y agonizantes.

-te entiendo, pero ella no es la única.

-igual Sora.

-eso ya es diferente, ella es tierna, sensible, vulnerable, bella…

-igual Kari, ¿Qué no lo ves?

-¿ver que?

-¡que sin ella mis días no son nada!, ¡que ella es indispensable para sentirme vivo!

-suenas a telenovela.

-nos vemos Tai.

-¡no!, ¡espera!

-¿quieres seguirme molestando?

-no, bueno, pues me da pena decirte pero…

-a mi hermano no le gusta quedarse atrás, ara lo que sea por quitártela.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?

-no es difícil adivinarlo, las flores, la caja "discretamente" guardada en el bolsillo izquierdo de suéter y pues vienen peinado.

-a… cierto.

-se tu Tai, quítate los dos kilos de gel y la media botella de spray, luce relajado, Sora es muy ordenada y todo pero siempre han sido amigos por que tu eres tu… a un consejo, no la dejes sola con Matt.

-si gracias.

Si bueno, mi hermano es así, pero eso no me importa mucho, sino la idea de que hacer cuando entre al salón y la vea ahí sentada en su banca; supongo que un "hola" para empezar a platicar pero solo espero que no salga justo en esos momentos del salón…

-T.K

-¿Julieta?

-¿Cómo estas mi amor?

-pues estoy…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada, nada.

-¿seguro?

-seguro.

-ayer estuve pensando en ti todo el día.

-yo no.

-¿Qué?

-estaba tan ocupado que no me dio tiempo.

-claro, aun así pensé en lo mucho que te amo.

-¿podrías quitar tu mano de mi brazo?

-¿Qué?...

-lo que escuchaste.

-discúlpame-soné grosero, pero me siento sucio cuando me toca, solo pienso en las tonterías que pude haber hecho solo por causarle celos Kari.

-¿estas bien?

-ya te dije que si Julieta-trato de calmarme, su comportamiento tierno y considerado provoca en mi un sentimiento de repulsión.

-¿te sientes bien?

-que si-el camino hacia la escuela se me hizo eterno, solo pensaba en Kari y en como remediar las tonterías que cometí, pero se que su corazón tiene perdón para todo, aunque siento que si me tomo por ese lado ella podría salir huyendo, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, ¿Cómo decirle que la amo mas que a la vida misma?, ¿Cómo decirle que ella es mi vida?, que vivo por ella y para ella, ¡¿Cómo?!... pero tanto camino en silencio me incomodo y en raras ocasiones le preguntaba cosas sin sentido, pero ella solo miraba abajo, siento culpa por hacerla pasar esto pero no hay otra forma de decírselo… bueno solo decirle la verdad pero la podría lastimas mas que si le hago esto, es mejor que ella me termine a que yo la termine, esperare por esto…

-ya llegamos-anuncia algo tímida.

-ya me di cuenta-caminamos hasta mi salón y en la puerta terminamos de hablar.

-¿luego nos vemos?

-si Julieta, en el receso.

-¿te sientes bien?

-¡ya te dije que si!

-tranquilo, no grites.

-¿Cómo no quieres que grite si ya van como diez veces que me preguntas lo mismo?

-no conocía ese lado tuyo.

-tienes razón… ¡ya lo conoces!-voltee a ver a los del salón, todos contemplaron nuestra pelea pero no les di importancia, solo a una persona en todo el salón, aquella que me da razones para vivir, aquella que me quita el aliento con una mirada, la misma niña que si me pidiera el aire que respiro se lo daría sin pensarlo, la mas importante en mi vida.

-buenos días-la saludo y me dirijo a mi lugar.

-¿T.K.?-me dice ella para llamar mi atención.

-¡Kari!-digo divertido y relajado, con la confianza que solo puedo tener con ella.

-¿puedo sentarme?

-no tienes que pedir permiso, es mas, esa banca no es mía.

-jajaja…

-te noto nerviosa… ¿Qué pasa?-pero mas nervioso estoy yo, nervioso de perderla una vez mas, nervioso de verla y no amarla.

-es solo que estaba nerviosa de hablar contigo.

-¿conmigo?... pero si somos…

-¡no digas nada mas!

-bueno…-supongo que nota mi cambio, un sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas, ahora estoy mas nervioso que nunca, la necesito a mi lado, la deseo-ne-necesito hablar contigo.

-claro, dime.

-pero no aquí, no es el lugar correcto.

-pero el maestro no tarda en legar.

-no puedo creer que diga esto, vamos.

-¿estas loco?

-¿Quién lo sabrá si no soy yo y tu?

-no le dirás a nadie ¿cierto?

-¿tengo cara de tonto?

-vámonos…-me dice rápidamente, salimos del salón, miles de ideas pasan por mi mente, pero esta vez no son de soledad y tristeza, son de amor y deseo, deseo de ser el único que la ame, la tomo de la mano, estas me sudan de nervios espero que no lo note, ya hemos dejado la escuela atrás y nos dirigimos a un lugar que solo conocemos nosotros y nadie mas, un lugar que descubrimos juntos, el mismo donde miles de ocasiones nos hemos reunido para ver las estrellas, un lugar que nos sirve de refugio y escondite, un lugar escondido de la faz de tierra…


	11. Chapter 11

Dime Mentiras [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

(Digimon no me pertenece)

* * *

CRONICAS DE UN NOVATO EN EL AMOR:

¿Qué hace ella aquí?, ella es dos años mas chica que yo, no puede estar aquí, si Izzy que es la persona mas inteligente entre nosotros no esta aquí, ¿ella como pudo conseguir que la ascendieran a un grado superior… simplemente es inaudito, ¿ella?... Jaja debe de ser un chiste de mal gusto…

-Mimi siéntate junto a Jou.

-si señor.

-a Jou, trátala bien, ella es muy delicada.

-si, lo se.

-otra vez juntos ¿no?

-si, eso parece… ¿Cómo es que te trajeron aquí?

-sencillo, jaja presentamos un examen de IQ luego al día siguiente me dijeron que yo no debía estar ahí sino es un grado superior, es como me trajeron aquí-termino de explicar con esa sonrisa tan grande y expresiva que tiene.

-¿no… izzy estaba en el mismo salón que tu?

-Ohhh si, pero no quedo, le dijeron que es muy inteligente pues saco 95% pero que a comparación con mi 101% el solo era el segundo lugar.

-¿¡101%!?-explote rabioso-¿¡como que le ganaste a Izzy con 101% en un examen de 100%!?

-baja la voz, solo fue un golpe de suerte, nada más.

-¿un golpe de suerte?

-así es.

-morirás gorda.

-no digas eso Jou… ¿no estas feliz de que al fin estamos juntos como en los viejos tiempos?

-eso era diferente, estos tiempos son nuevos, es necesario separarnos del grupo para seguir nuestro camino.

-yo pensaba que ya no me ibas a ver por que tenias mucho trabajo, ahora me doy cuenta de que te solo te importa el estudio, ya no los amigos-me dijo agachando la mirada y tratando de llorar.

-no, no… no era eso lo que yo te quise dar a entender, solo es que debemos superarnos, es todo.

-¿si?... ¿pero a que costo?... ¿al de alejarnos de la vida cotidiana para encerarnos en los libros y dejar de ver a los amigos solo para quedarse en casa viendo documentales médicos?-unas lagrimas salieron de esos ojos tan bellos que tiene, esos ojos que me enamoraron desde el primer día que fije mi mirada en la suya, ese momento fue maravilloso; ahora verla llorar me mata.

-no, shhh… calma, discúlpame todo fue una estupidez mía, una idiotez momentánea.

-pues ya no son momentáneas… ya se están haciendo de toda la vida.

-jajajaja, tienes razón, ya a cada momento se me ocurren tonterías.

-jaja… si pero juntos trabajaremos en eso.

-¿juntos?

-juntos como bebió haber sido desde hace tiempo…

-… ¡espera!... tu estas con Matt.

-tienes una falsa idea… jajajaja…

-¿de que hablas?

-mira, el nunca quiso una relación seria conmigo, así que terminamos… ahora el esta como perro tras las faldas de Sora.

-_discúlpenme dueños del drama… ¿ya podemos seguir con nuestra clase?-_nos dijo el maestro bastante molesto… luego nos dimos cuenta que la clase entera nos miraba con gran interés, cosa que en mi siempre provoca y provocara pena… de inmediato me enrojecí.

-tranquilo, fue un pequeño error, todo estará bien.

-tu crees que no…

-no, no quedara en un expediente permanente.

-y si el…

-no, el director no te mandara a llamar solo por eso- bien, lo admito, no soy precisamente lo que pueden decir muy confiado; odio esa característica mia, me preocupo de sobremanera por cosas sin significado, ahora me preocupo por ella… ¿seremos al fin novios?, ¿me amara como yo la he amado desde hace tiempo?, ¿el tiempo me alcanzara para equilibrar el amor con el estudio?... ¡aaahhh! Es tan hartarte, las preguntas que me hago son muchas y ella sigue aquí, viéndome como me ahogo en mis pensamientos… la amo, solo eso le puedo decir.

-¿en que piensas?

-en como pasaremos el tiempo… los dos… juntos… tu y yo.

-hablas raro… jaja tiene mucho que no planteamos una conversación.

-no mucho… solo unos tres meses… 90 días… 2160 horas…

-¡sí!, ¿ya?

-discúlpame… es que estoy algo nervioso, nunca he hablado bien con las chicas.

-no te preocupes… yo hablo de mas, asi que entre nosotros nunca habrá silencios incómodos.

-si, eso lo podría apostar.

-sabes Jou, siempre te vi como una persona de respeto, el mayor del grupo, pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y entre mas pasaba mas un sentimiento que no podía explicar crecía dentro de mi, solo sabia que en el momento en que te veía ese algo especial aparecía en mi estomago y pecho, yo solo cerraba los ojos y dejaba que ese sentir me transportara a un mundo de fantasías… luego supe que lo que realmente sentía por ti era amor, pero surgieron otros sentimientos parecidos con Matt y no sabia que hacer, no podía servir a dos amores… el divertido niño musical, rokero... o el chico reservado, callado, atento, miedoso y correcto, no sabia que hacer con estos amores… yo pensaba que al estar con Matt todos los sentimientos por ti desaparecerían pero no fue asi… el tiempo siguió pasando y llegue a la conclusión de que el primer amor nunca se olvida; ahora que por fin te dije lo que he sentido por ti durante estos años espero que me perdones por ser una idiota y rechazar el amor tan tierno que es el tuyo-… esto no me lo esperaba, ¿una niña confesándome su amor por mi?, ¡ohhh…! ¿puede ser real? O… ¿acaso solo es otra invención loca de mi cabeza?... creo que es real… tengo a alguien que me quiere mas que como amigo o hermano o hijo… tengo al fin el amor de alguien especial.

-¿esto es real?

-claro que lo es-me contesta segura de su decisión, nunca la había visto asi de seria… ella siempre era de andar por la vida sin que nada le importase un poco pero parece que esto si le importa… le importo…


	12. Chapter 12

Dime Mentiras [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Las manos me sudan… ¿T.K lo notara?, espero que no por que no quiero que me suelte de la mano, no quiero por que me siento tan completa pero a la vez siento que algo me falta… no me pregunten lo que es por que ni yo misma se lo que me falta… lo que si les puedo confesar es que lo amo, lo amo con locura… y daría todo solo por volver a estar a su lado, daría todo lo que tengo por que regresara a mi su confianza, daría todo lo que no tengo por que volviera ami su calor… daría mi alma por escucharlo decir "te amo"… supongo que aun dando todo nunca me lo dirá…

-discúlpame Kari- me dijo T.K. sin voltear a verme.

-¿de que hablas T.K.?-pregunto tratando de entender la razón de su disculpa.

-ya sabes… todo este tiempo que estuve con ya sabes quien…

-no te preocupes… suele pasar entre los mejores amigos-le doy la razón, pero aun asi deseo seguir escuchando lo que piensa.

De repente los edificios desaparecen, el ruido de los autos y de las personas se hace mas tenue cada paso, recuerdo vagamente el lugar…

__________________________________Flashback________________________________________

_-jajaja… kari ven a jugar-grita T.K. desde el otro lado del parque._

_-ya voy T.K. espera a que termine de atar mis agujetas._

_-jajaja… apresúrate, sino se va hacer tarde._

_-ya voy-Kari corrió a donde estaba T.K., llego dándole a T.K. un abrazo por detrás provocando que este callera en césped._

_-¡Kari!... recuerda que estas mas grande que yo… ¡no abuses!_

_-jajaja… lo siento mucho T.K. pero pensé que seria divertido._

_-fue divertido, pero ahora hay que jugar con la pelota… yo te le hecho y tu la trapas._

_-bien… ¡estoy lista!_

_____________________________Fin del Flashback_______________________________________

Es todo lo que recuerdo de este lugar… hace ya mas de 6 años que paso eso, pues teníamos una tierna edad de apenas 8 años… pese a eso siempre T.K. a estado a mi lado, cuidándome y viendo por mi, así como un hermano pero yo lo veo mas que como un hermano al que hay que respetar y querer, yo lo veo como el amor que siempre estará aquí para el pero nunca para mi… ¿Qué nos paso?, desde aquella vez nunca volvió a hacer el mismo, bueno al menos conmigo.

Dejamos de caminar, el se da la media vuelta, a modo de que entrelacemos las miradas y muy seguro de si mismo me pregunta algo que siendo sincera no le puedo responder por mucho que lo intente-¿recuerdas este lugar Kari?

-no T.K.-le respondo temerosa de que se pueda molestar conmigo ya que prometimos nunca olvidar los momentos que hemos pasando juntos.

Respira con desgano y voltea a ver el lugar, el sol llega muy exiguo hasta acá y la lluvia no lo toca…-pensé que lo recordarías, pues hemos venido aquí muchas veces.

Solo lo veo, veo como una tristeza lo cubre-lo siento mucho T.K., no lo recuerdo con claridad.

-te traje por eso, tantas veces que hemos venido aquí… por cualquier cosa nos reuníamos; para ver las estrellas, para charlar o solo para vernos-me mira, yo lo miro y el baja la mirada eso jamás lo había hecho parece estar bastante triste y apenado.

-recuerdo lo que me dijiste en nuestro hogar…

-¿la casa de la escuela?

-si-contesto con rubor en las mejillas.

-jamás debí haberlo dicho… lo siento.

-¿estas loco? Fue lo mejor que pude haber escuchado… pero como que lo recuerdo vagamente… ¿me podrías ayudar a recordarlo?

-¿un beso te ayudara a recordar lo que nos paso aquí y en la escuela?

-supongo que un beso me ayudara a recordar solo una cosa…

-te entiendo-T.K. se acerco ami con intenciones de un beso pero justo cuando el tomo y rostro y vio mis ojos se retracto y regreso a donde estaba.-lo siento mucho Kari, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-pues no puedo, te hago mucho daño y si estamos juntos te are mas daño que si estamos separados… fue una estupidez traerte aquí.

Unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, yo lo veo y el vuelve a bajar la mirada-T.K….

-¡no!

Salió corriendo tan rápido que seme hacia imposible seguirlo… solo pude alcanzar a escuchar sus ultimas palabras… "lo siento mucho Kari" fue eso lo único que dijo…

Los meses han pasado y yo no lo creo, me parecieron solo horas, pero no, han sido meses sin T.K., ahora parece no importarle mucho la escuela porque ya no asiste con frecuencia, parece como un recuerdo que todos quisiéramos recordar pero sin lograrlo, el nos alegraba el día; ahora que no esta con nosotros los días son tan grises, el nos cautivaba con solo contarnos una anécdota o narrarnos una fantasía, nos entretenía en los días de frio con una historia improvisada, a las niñas nos enamoraba con solo decirnos uno de sus poemas de ocasión… ya no lo vemos mas por aquí y eso nos desanima… ¿se imaginan la magnitud del asunto? Si ellos están asi por su ausencia ¿Cómo estaré yo? Devastada, solo el me daba las ganas de levantarme por las mañanas para venir a este tormento que es la escuela ahora que el no esta, solo el es capaz de darme los ánimos para participar en algo que le tengo miedo o pánico como cantar… este es el relato de una historia de desamor que viví y que sigo viviendo, estamos a muy poco de que la escuela termine y tengo miedo de que se vallas y nunca regrese, su madre lo presiona de sobremanera, y el solo por darle gusto lo hace pero ¿a que precio?...¿al precio de no volver a ver a sus amigos?, ¿a ese precio?.

Supongo que por mas que me empeñe en suplicárselo jamás lo hará pues su madre esta de por medio… ¿Cómo se atreve a ponerse en medio de T.K. y yo?.... bueno, es su mama eso neutraliza todo. Pero ahora estoy tan confundida… ¿el me ama o no?,

_____________________________Flashback_________________________________________________

_-te traje por eso, tantas veces que hemos venido aquí… por cualquier cosa nos reuníamos; para ver las estrellas, para charlar o solo para vernos-._

_-recuerdo lo que me dijiste en nuestro hogar…_

_-¿la casa de la escuela?_

_-si-_

_-jamás debí haberlo dicho… lo siento_

____________________________Fin del Flashback____________________________________________

¿lo siento?... ¿Qué quiso decir?... ¿Qué solo fue un impulso momentáneo? Estoy tan confundidasomos amigos… ¿eso fue lo que quiso decir?, ¿somos amigos y nada mas? … me da vueltas… creo que jamás seremos mas que solo amigos, aunque yo me derrita al verlo…

-vamos Kari anímate y dile.

-¿estas loco Tai?... si le digo y el solo me dice "oye lo siento pero solo somos amigos, nada mas"

-entonces lo golpeo.

-esto es en serio T.K., lo voy a perder y jamás abra que lo amo.

-¿y si ya lo saber pero rechaza la idea?

-entonces no me ama.

-si no le dices nunca sabrá la verdad –me dice mi hermano tratando de animarme a que vaya a la casa de T.K. y le diga, pero estoy tan asustada, apenada y confundida que no se que hacer-sabes que las parisinas son muy aventadas-completa mi hermano antes de pararse e irse.

-si lo hago… ¿el corresponderá a mis sentimientos?

Al día siguiente todo era normal, los compañeros de siempre jugando, Davis se unió al equipo de Zaid y Aaron para tratar de conquistarme, las niñas mas populares tratan de llamas la atención como siempre, pero justo en ese momento, el llega con un semblante divertido, emocionado y juguetón. Se acerca a mi, me toma de la mano y se sienta junto a mi.

-¡Kari!... lo siento estos días trate de ordenar mis ideas, por eso no venia tan frecuente.

-no te disculpes… te entiendo jajaja sabes pero se te extraño mucho.

-solo espero que sigamos siendo muy buenos amigos, eso es todo lo que me importa por ahora, recuperar tu amistad.

-hay T.K. siempre la has tenido.

-gracias Kari… también te quiero pedir un favor.

-dime T.K.

-para que no nos hagamos mas daño y especialmente para que no te hagas mas daño te pido que olvides lo que paso hace meses, lo de la carta y el beso.

-no te preocupes T. que fue difícil para ti darle un beso a tu mejor amiga.

-no porque si tuviera novia preferiría que fueses tu.

-me alagas mucho T.K.

-jajajaja OK… ¿nos reunimos para almorzar?

-si, nada me aria mas feliz que estar junto a ti, después de que no nos hemos vistos desde mucho.

La clase comenzó, yo no lo puedo dejar de ver se ve tan sin embargo que se me hace difícil de comprender… ahora me confunde mas que nunca, pero ¿saben…? Esta vez se lo diré nos queda no mucho de clases, cerca de tres semanas y yo tengo que decirle lo que siento por el.

El receso comenzó y el me esta esperando en la puerta para salir a almorzar…

_No sé como empezar, pero tengo que confesar_

_hace un mes, tal vez mas que me siento rara si estás_

_dime si no está bién, dime si lo sientes también_

_creo que me equivoqué, no es momento voy a correr_

-¿Cómo ha estado todo en tu casa T.K.?

-muy bien Kari… jajaja veras creo si mi memoria no me falla hace como una semana Matt fue a mi casa y me conto que Sora le dijo que si… que le daría una oportunidad para que…

-¡oye T.K.!

-¿si Kari?

_Es mejor quedar con la duda_

_que esconder la cara viendo a la cintura, ilusa_

_me das vueltas como si fuera ula-ula, me endulzas_

_confundiendo si es amor o amistad_

-nada T.K. solo es que pues se me ocurrió que podríamos ir al cien no se… ¿el sábado?

-me parece bien Kari… ¿a las ocho?

-¿pasas por mi?

-si.

_Ya no sé que será, tengo que dejarlo pasar_

_(la la la la, la la la la la)_

_pero no hay marcha atrás, ya empecé a quererte más_

_no te puedo olvidar, sé que no lo quieres creer_

_(la la la la, la la la la la)_

_pero no hay mas que hacer, esto no es cuestión de entender_

_(la la la la) yeehh_

El timbre suena y la hora de entrar a clases se acerca de nuevo y yo sigo sin poder decírselo.

-T.K.-le dijo entrando al salón.

-dime Kari.

-bueno pues sabes que hemos pasado mucho juntos ¿no?

-si, eso me agrada pero sabes… _me gustaría que fuéramos algo mas que amigos_

_-_¿Qué dijiste?

-nada, sigue.

-bueno es que te quiero mucho…

-yo igual…

_Es mejor quedar con la duda_

_que esconder la cara viendo a la cintura, ilusa_

_me das vueltas como si fuera ula-ula, me endulzas_

_confundiendo si es amor o amistad_

-te lo manda T.K.-me dice una compañera del salón.

-¿Qué es?... ¿una carta?-la carta decía asi: "esta carta es solo para ti, no la debes abrir sino hasta mañana a las 6pm, luego sabrás por que te quiero mucho, nunca lo olvides"

¿Qué quiere decir?... no se pero el sabe lo que hace, por eso seguiré sus instrucciones solo espero que no sea nada malo…

El timbre de la salida suena y yo salgo tras T.K. al cabo de unos minutos lo alcanzo en la salida de la escuela ahí le pido unos minutos, el aceptó con gusto y vamos a los arboles del jardín de atrás para hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir Kari?

Me quedo callada, no se que decir, el corazón me late tan fuerte que siento que se me va a salir de mi pecho, y pensar que esos ojos me están viendo me pone mas nerviosa, siento que estoy ruborizada y asi es, miro a mi cintura y trato de hablar…-estoy emocionada por que salgamos-

_Es mejor quedar con la duda_

_que viendo a la cintura, ilusa_

_me das vueltas como si fuera ula-ula, me endulzas_

_confundiendo (confundiendo)_

_confundiendo si es amor o amistad_

-


	13. Chapter 13

**Dime mentiras[Original of Guilty of Loving You]**

**Fanfiction**

**Copyright. Toei Animation**

**Digimon no me pertenece**

**

* * *

  
**

**El viernes paso como si fuera el día mas largo de todos, desde lo ocurrido con T.K. en el colegio, hasta lo que me esta pasando ahora mismo… son las 11: 59pm y sigo sin poder dormir por la emoción de mi primera cita con T.K., la primera cita de muchas que quiero tener con el, han dado las 12am oficialmente es sábado en la madrugada pero T.K. no pasara por mi hasta las ocho de la mañana… este insomnio me matara, junto con las ansias es una bomba.**

**La noche pasa lentamente y siento de alguna forma algo malo, tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasara o esta pasando, algo que no puedo evitar, algo que esta relacionado conmigo pero no se lo que sea; pero lo dejare atrás pues no ha de ser nada de mucha importancia pero algo me sigue perturbando, algo que aun no he descifrado, algo que fue escrito con puño y letra de la persona a la que mas quiero en este mundo material, una persona que significa el mundo entero para mi , una carta, una carta que puede contener la llave de un mundo que por arboles tiene romances, por ríos lleva sueños, por montañas tiene ilusiones, por cielo coqueteos y como sol lleva nuestro amor.**

**Una utopía absurda pero cierta, pues así me hace sentir cuando el me habla o me toma de la mano, aun no se que momento será el indicado para decírselo, el miedo me invade cuando trato de hablarle del tema… pero eso me pasa por tratarme de hacer la importante, cuando el me dijo yo debí decirle que mi corazón le corresponde desde que nos conocimos, pero ¿Qué fue lo que conteste? Una estupidez, nunca pensé que unas palabras nos podrían separar tanto… tan emocionado que el estaba cuando me contó, un brillo en su mirada estaba presente desde que me vio recostada en la cama, un brillo peculiar que no puede ser de otra cosa que de amor, el me amaba y tres palabras cambiaron eso… mi único y mas grande miedo es que el no sienta mas lo que una vez nos unió. El amor que alguna vez nos unió se atenúa dejando solo el amargo recuerdo de algo que pudo ser y no fue; ahora mismo me siento con sueño, con el suficiente sueño como para dormir toda la noche y despertar hasta mañana pero debo abrir la carta… siento que eso es algo que necesito hacer para estar mas tranquila pero si lo hago la promesa que le hice a T.K. se romperá. Es por ese motivo que tratare de dormir para mañana aprovechar el día al máximo…**

**-Kari… despierta-me dice mi hermano al oído.**

**-¿Tai?... ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?**

**-pues… ya sabes, iré a ver a Sora para proponerle sea mi novia-me dice algo sonrojado pero no le doy mucha importancia.**

**-¿y para eso me despiertas?-le pregunto cerrando los ojos**

**-no, recuerda que hoy vas a salir con T.K.**

**-tienes razón-grito emocionada-espera… tu jamás lo dirías con tanta calma.**

**-bueno, es que supongo que un día que no te cele seria bueno para ambos… ¿no lo crees? **

**-gracias hermano, ahora necesito bañarme.**

**-nos veremos mas tarde-me dice saliendo de mi cuarto con una mirada triste, yo solo lo veo confundida, doy la media vuelta y escojo la mejor ropa que tengo; unos jeans y una de mis mejores blusas son las que creo mas bonitas sin caer en lo atrevido.**

**Tan solo 15 minutos fueron suficientes para bañarme y cambiarme, pero aun asi aun no estoy lista… las manos me dan comezón, el estomago se siente sensible y el corazón pareciera querer salirse de su lugar, ¿Cómo decirle que estoy perdidamente enamorada de el y que al estar distante de el me mata mas y mas?**

**Los minutos pasaron lentamente… siento mucha emoción, ahora estoy sentada esperando que llegue, pues me prometió llegar lo mas temprano posible para que pudiéramos pasar todo el día juntos, eso me agrada pero pareciera que de un tiempo a la fecha dejo de expresar eso que decía o hacia sin querer, que sus acciones de afecto involuntarias fueron bruscamente encerradas y sus sentimientos cruelmente sepultados, pero ¿Cómo saber que el sintió algo por mí?, de repente el sonido del timbre interrumpe mis pensamientos **

**-¿Quién será?-pregunto con falsa sorpresa. Me dirijo a la puerta de entrada y la abro.**

**-hola… ¿lista para irnos?-me pregunta una voz dulce y varonil.**

**-si… antes, ¿no quieres pasar a tomar algo?**

**-no, muchas gracias Kari, no quiero perder tiempo, después de todo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de las 3 de la tarde.**

**-¿Por qué a esa hora T.K.?**

**-pues… porque bueno… es que a esa hora te tengo que venir a dejar-dijo con mucho nerviosismo**

**-cierto, pero preferiría que fuera un poco mas tarde.**

**-no puedo Kari, lo siento yo que mas pidiera pero desgraciadamente fuerzas mayores no me dejan.**

**-¿tu mamá?-le pregunto con miedo **

**-si… pero no importa… ye vámonos ¿si?**

**Asentí con la cabeza, tome mis llaves y una bolsa de mano que tenia lista para el momento, que tenia un poco de dinero, una identificación de la escuela y mi celular.**

**-Kari-dice en voz baja para llamar mi atención-¿Por qué no quieres que te deje a las tres?**

**-pues…-me quedo callada, aun no es momento de decirle-pues solo tendremos 7 horas juntos-le contesto con la mirada abajo.**

**-solo 7 horas… yo creo que eso ya es bastante-me dice mientras me toma de la mano para cruzar la calle.**

**-pues para mi no-le contesto sonrojada-yo seria feliz si te tuviera una semana para mi sola-le comento aun mas sonrojada.**

**-nuestra amistad es muy grande ¿eh?... escuchar eso de tu parte me alaga.**

**-yo te quiero mucho, después de todo nos conocemos desde los ocho años.**

**-eso no es excusa Hikari, nos podremos conocer desde los cinco años, el tiempo simplemente tiempo, pero nuestra amistad es especial.**

**Sus palabras provocaron en mi un sentir de felicidad que nunca había sentido antes, estar con el es simplemente hermoso, ¿Cómo no lo sentí antes?**

**-¿en que piensas?-me pregunta viéndome a los ojos.**

**-en nada- le miento disfrazando la verdad, disfrazando el hecho de que siempre pienso en el.**

**-¿ya abriste la carta que te di?**

**-no T.K., aun no la abro… ¿por?**

**-solo quiero que la abras cuando llegues a tu casa, que la leas y no me salgas a buscar.**

**-¿de que hablas?, ¿Por qué lo dices?... ¿Qué dice la carta?**

**-algo que te tuve que haberte dicho en persona pero no tengo el valor que se requiere.**

**-no me digas eso, esa duda me atormentara, ¿Qué no pudiste decírmelo mas tarde?**

**-lo siento… no te preocupes, no es nada malo solo es algo que necesito decirte y que esa fue la única manera de hacerlo, espero que no me odies-me dice cabizbajo.**

**-no te arrepientas… seguro que es algo que a ambos nos gustara.**

**-si-dice desanimadamente, lo que me hace pensar que la carta es mas mala que buena…**

**-¿Qué película vamos a ver?-le pregunto acercándome peligrosamente a sus labios, pero me interrumpe poniendo su mano entre los dos.**

**-no es momento, no somos nada ¿lo olvidas?**

**-disculpa, fue una reacción… fue algo involuntario**

**-lo se… aunque no se porque lo hice.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-que no se porque lo hice… simplemente tuve que haber dejado que pasara lo que iba a pasar.**

**-o sea que quieres que…**

**Mi idea de una salida divertida y sana con T.K. se vio bruscamente destruida cuando en medio de la acera y sin previo aviso unos besos improvisados e inseguros nos dábamos, la gente se nos quedaba viendo, pero le hice caso nulo pero después de unos momentos pareció que había recobrado la razón y paro… yo lo vi fijamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que toda mi vida me han hecho suspirar, el solo desvió nerviosamente la mirada, tomo mi bolsa que yacía en el suelo debido a la sorpresa de lo sucedido, me dio la mano para ayudarme a parar y seguimos nuestro camino; pero ahora el ya no hablaba y a mí me daba pena decirla la mínima palabra… así pasamos unos diez minutos caminando sin hablar hasta que…**

**-ya no soporto esto Kari… **

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-¿aun es muy tarde para pasar a tu casa a tomar algo?**

**-no… pero ya falta poco para llegar al cine**

**-pero ya cambie de idea, ¿Por qué no compramos unas palomitas para microondas y vemos una película en tu casa?**

**-porque mi hermano te mataría-le contesto cabizbaja.**

**-no me importa, prefiero estar en tu casa que en un cine donde todos nos ven.**

**Solo lo vi sorprendida, alce mi brazo y lo empuje-las traes-le grite mientras corría**

**-oye, eso no se vale-el se paro de la banqueta y comenzó a correr, sobra decir que por mucha ventaja que le llevara el es mas rápido que yo y al cabo de unos minutos toco delicadamente mi hombro y me rebaso.**

**-eso es aun más injusto, tu eres más rápido.**

**-no me interesa… ya falta poco para llegar a tu casa-llegamos a mi casa como a los cinco minutos, abrí mi bolsa y saque las llaves para abrir la puerta.**

**-listo… ¿pero que aremos so…?-mi pregunta no llego a su fin pues unos tiernos, dulces e inexpertos labios tocaron los míos.**

**-usemos nuestra imaginación-fue lo único que salió de su boca antes de que volviera a unir sus labios con los míos. Nuestros labios se movían tan sublimemente que en mis pensamientos pedía que nunca se detuviera, pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin, afortunadamente esto no, pues con su pie cerro la puerta de entrada y con una mano que el tenia libre cerro la puerta con seguro, después me llevo al sillón sin que nuestros labios se dejaran de rosar, ahí él se recostó abrió sus ojos para ver los míos, después los cerro nuevamente. Nuestros besos eran largos y ansiosos con un muy corto tiempo para tomar aire y volvernos a besar… **

**No nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, pues entre besos, risas, sonrisas, caricias y una que otra mirada picara el tiempo se nos fue de las manos cual agua de la lluvia.**

**-ya es tarde-me dice al odio.**

**-si… pero no quiero que te vallas-le pido abrazándolo mas fuerte contra mi.**

**-es tarde, pero aun no es tiempo-con eso me basta, no pido más, solo lo quiero un poco mas conmigo**

**Supongo que nos quedamos dormidos, porque sentía su pecho cuando respiraba, pero lo que mas recuerdo fue un seño, un dulce y hermoso sueño que tuve cuando estábamos inertes en la comodidad del sillón de la sala, yo suplicaba que el tiempo se apagara, que se detuviera para que nunca nos separáramos, pero el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y un temor me invadía, el temor a que se fuera.**

**-Kari… Kari-escuchaba una voz decir-Kari, ya son las tres, me tengo que ir.**

**-no, quédate conmigo, se que tu mamá entenderá.**

**-no lo ara, vamos levántate.**

**-muy bien-con pereza y desanimo me separa de su cálido cuerpo.**

**-es hora de que me valla.**

**-aun no, solo unos momentos más.**

**-no-dijo acercándose traviesamente a mi-solo uno más- menciono antes de juntar otra ves sus labios con los míos, pero este tuvo algo especial, un sentimiento mas grande, mas puro pero lo más notable fue que unas lagrimas brotaban sin parar de sus ojos, rápidamente sus ojos se tornaron rojos.**

**-¿estas bien?**

**-si…-se dirigió triste a la puerta, la abrió y salió-no olvides lo que te dije- corrió sin mirar atrás, corrió y corrió como si tratase de escapar de algo, lo que me dijo fue que no lo siguiera, que leyera la carta y por mas que lo quisiera seguir no lo hiciera. Pues así fue, fui a mi cuarto y busque la carta… la abrí y con el corazón exaltado trate de leer, pero me era imposible porque las primeras dos palabras provocaron que lagrimas de dolor y arrepentimiento salieran de mis ojos manchando el papel…**

_**Me voy, me voy Kari; se que debí habértelo dicho a la cara pero soy tan cobarde que no fui capaz, sin embargo se que tu estarás bien… se que después de que leas esto trataras de irme a buscar pero no, no intentes seguirme porque jamás me alcanzaras, porque al lugar al que voy esta muy lejos… muy distante, aunque se que la distancia me matara poco a poco considero que es lo mejor porque ni tu ni yo éramos felices, el sábado parte el avión que me llevara a Francia, el sábado a las 4pm.**_

_**No eres la única en saberlo, tu hermano, el mio, Mimi, Yolei, Davis… todos lo sabían, pues me resulto menos doloroso despedirme de ellos que de ti, discúlpame por no decírtelo a al cara pero era imposible, pues una gran amistad es dolorosa, una amistad como la de nosotros es mas que dolorosa, es casi letal, espero que me comprendas y no me odies… cuídate y nunca me olvides porque yo no lo are, guarda mi recuerdo en un lugar especial de tu corazón, si así lo deseas, si no, solo olvídame pero en mi corazón siempre estarás, estarás como la niña a ala que…**_

_**Ayer, en esta hora,**_

_**En esta misma mesa,**_

_**Tu sentado justo enfrente**_

_**Donde ahora se sienta tu ausencia**_

_**Me dijiste que te vas... Wooo **_

_**Dos docenas de mis años**_

_**24 de tus horas atraviesan como balas una detrás de otra**_

_**Mi existencia… me muero si no estas Wooo**_

**No existe persona que me conozca mejor que T.K., el sabe que por lo mucho que me lo pida lo iré a buscar, no importa donde ni en que situación. Yo lo seguiré, aunque la oscuridad me invada yo lo buscare, ese fulgor inconfundible me guiara... ese fulgor que a ambos nos daba miedo llamarlo amor.**

**Sabe que por la gente que amo hago lo imposible… pues mi mente es el, solo pienso en el, ¿Qué are cuando ya no este conmigo? Es una pregunta que no respondo porque me digan lo que me digan estoy en camino al aeropuerto, el taxi va lo mas rápido que puede…**

**-señorita, suena su celular-me dice el taxista interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.**

**-¿si?...-saque mi celular se mi bolsa, un mensaje…**

_**Admito que algo que siempre he admirado de Davis en su Valor, si tuviera el valor que tiene el por lo menos te hubiera dado un ultimo beso de despedida.**_

_**-**_**¿no puede ir más rápido?-pregunto exaltada al Taxista.**

**-lo siento mucho señorita, pero no, el limite de velocidad me ata de manos.**

**-por favor, es algo muy importante.**

**-si… pero no puedo… conteste su celular-dice.**

**-no, espera, ya voy…**

_**¿Recuerdas la navidad pasada? tu y yo nos escapamos unas horas para pasarla a solas pero ni así te dije lo que realmente siento por ti, se que millones de hombres te lo han dicho y tu los rechazas, es por eso que nunca me animé, por eso y porque se que en tu corazón no seré mas que un amigo.**_

_**-**_**¿Cuánto queda de aquí al aeropuerto?-le pregunto apresurada.**

**-no lo se… con este trafico unos 20 minutos.**

**-¿llegare mas rápido caminando?**

**-claro… son como 10 minutos.**

**-eso quería escuchar-tomo mi monedero y le pago la jornada, abro la puerta del taxi y salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten.**

**La gente solo me estorba, solo es un obstáculo… en estos momentos desearía habérselo dicho antes.**

**-¿otro mensaje?**

_**Llamaron el número de mi avión, me duele irme del lugar en que nací, me duele separarme de mis amigos, pero lo que mas me duele es separarme de ti… es el momento…**_

**-¡no!, ¡espera! Aun no es tiempo, aun no te lo he dicho…-la gente me ve correr y gritar como si fuera un loca o retrasada mental, no me interesa lo que piensen de mí, solo quiero llegar a tiempo para decírselo…**

_**¿sabes que es lo mas curioso? Que no importa lo que ambos pensemos, el que merece tu amor es Davis, pues el ha peleado por ti miles de veces, lo que yo jamás he hecho.**_

**-no digas eso, tu has demostrado que darías tu vida por mi-llego al aeropuerto, y lo primero que veo es a un grupo de personas, reunidas, una de ellas llorando… corro hacia ellos y me doy cuenta de que es Mimi la que llora, Matt la abraza, Sora tien los ojos llorosos, Tai la ve confundido, Yolei tiene la mirada perdida al igual que Cody y Ken, el único que no esta ahí es Davis… -¿Qué sucede?**

**-ya se va-contesta Mimi entrecortadamente.**

**-no aun no se puede ir-les dijo en un hilo de voz.**

**-es lo que le dijimos pero no quiso hacernos caso-contesta Sora.**

**-lo peor es que… el lloraba, fue lo que mas me dolió-afirma Matt**

**-sus lagrimas no eran de tristeza, eran de dolor, algo le duele-completa Tai.**

**-NO, aun NO!-corro sin dirección alguna, hasta que a lo lejos logro distinguir un gorro blanco y una mirada triste, corro en esa dirección pero no lo alcanzo… lo ultimo que vi fue como pasaba por aquella puerta, dejando todo atrás…**

_**Y ahora que ha vuelto**_

_**el ansia del primer día sin ti**_

_**y el presagio es tan oscuro**_

_**que te juro que el futuro**_

_**se presenta como un muro**_

_**frente a mí**_

_**Sin tu compañía tu calor, tu sonrisa**_

_**Tu mirada Traviesa, tus palabras sencillas pronunciando **_

_**Te quiero regalándome un beso que inundaba de luz mis mejillas **_

**Esto no puede acabar asi, no para nosotros…**

_**Sin tu telepatía, tus enfados,**_

_**Tus risas, un poquito de todo**_

_**Lo mejor de esta vida**_

_**Se me escapa volando**_

_**En dirección al espacio**_

_**Que dejaste al marchar aquel día…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Perdon por la tardansa pero es que no encontraba inspiracion, la verdad es que me contao bastante terminarlo, pero aqui esta, tambien subire otro capitulo de Autumn Goodbye muy pronto, espero que les aya gustado el final  
**_


End file.
